


Valse souterraine

by Kraagenskull



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kraagenskull/pseuds/Kraagenskull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alors que les disparitions inexpliquées d'enfants se multiplient dans la région du Mont Ebott, un homme aux intentions incertaines décide de mener l'enquête. Altruisme, opportunisme, quête du pouvoir ? Toujours est-il qu'il ne sera pas déçu du voyage...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Au fond des choses

Maison de campagne - France

Cette fois-ci, c'en était trop. Il allait en faire une affaire personnelle, il se devait d'en faire une affaire personnelle, de montrer l'exemple. De montrer au monde que, sous son règne, ces enfants, les enfants de la République, devaient être en toutes circonstances protégés des dangers et de l'obscurantisme. Il n'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'entendu parler de ce Mont Ebott, endroit apparemment mystérieux et ésotérique qui était, selon ses sources, le dénominateur commun de la disparition de tous ces enfants.

Association de malfaiteurs, secte, cellule secrète djihadiste, ou pire, campement illégal de migrants ? Il allait se rendre sur place, en personne, pour lever le voile ( ;) ) sur ces tragédies.

Mont Ebott – France

Il arriva vite sur le lieu présumé du drame ; il connaissait beaucoup de raccourcis. Il avait tenu à être présent avant l'arrivée de la presse, pour d'évidentes raisons. Il devait s'emparer de cette affaire, réaffirmer sa mainmise sur la sécurité des citoyens de la République, occuper le terrain. Il devait détourner la lumière des projecteurs de ces hippies soixante-huitards qui manifestaient dans SES rues. Pour cela, quoi de mieux que cette préoccupante série de disparitions inexpliquées ? Et grâce à ça peut-être qu'enfin, le peuple - ces moutons, ces vaches à lait ! - le verront à nouveau comme ce qu'il était réellement : un souverain fier et inflexible. La première phase de son projet de reconquête du pays se déroulait ici et maintenant.

Et c'est en sifflotant un air connu d'un petit jeu vidéo indépendant qu'il laissait ces joyeuses pensées envahir son esprit et son dos frissonner de plaisir à l'idée des péchés qu'il pourrait bien commettre si il retrouvait les auteurs de ces crimes.

Tout perdu qu'il était dans sa mégalomanie, il finit par grimper machinalement la montagne, puis par se perdre dans l'immensité des sentiers et des forêts. Alors qu'il essayait de rebrousser chemin et de dégainer son talkie-walkie pour appeler à l'aide son escorte policière stationnée plus bas, il trébucha sur une branche, perdit l'équilibre et sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pas. Il tomba, tomba dans l'abîme…

Ruines – Souterrain

C'était un jour comme tous les autres qui s'annonçait pour Toriel. Encore un de plus, maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé sa sempiternelle solitude. Frandroid, le dernier enfant qui lui avait tenu compagnie dans sa demeure, n'était pas resté plus de quelques heures. Lui non plus, Toriel n'avait pas su le retenir. Et de lui non plus elle n'entendrait probablement plus jamais parler…

Qu'était-elle donc devenue ? Une vieille ermite, gardienne d'un passage qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à bloquer dès qu'un petit humain la prenait par les sentiments. Elle les maudissait tous, les haïssait tous : les humains de la surface, Asgore, Frandroid, et tous ces monstres stupides qui pensaient que la mort d'innocents pouvait venger la mort d'innocents… et en même temps, les adorait, pensait à eux, veillait sur eux. Elle n'avait plus rien d'autre à faire de toute façon.

Toriel sortit donc de chez elle pour faire sa traditionnelle tournée d'inspection des Ruines. Tout le monde semblait être fidèle au poste, les araignées espiègles, le nébuleux Napstablook, les Froggit philosophes, les sensibles Whimsun… Tous ceux-là étaient sa famille, et partager ces quelques instants de vie avec eux donna du baume au coeur de Toriel.

Elle s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle pour déguster une délicieuse tourte aux escargots dont elle avait le secret lorsqu'elle entendit un hurlement de terreur suivi d'un bruit sourd venant de l'entrée des Ruines. Le coeur de Toriel bondit dans sa poitrine encore un humain ? Que se passait-il donc à la surface ? Le hurlement et le bruit de la chute inquiétaient cependant Toriel. L'humain, si c'en était un, devait avoir fait une chute encore plus vertigineuse que les précédents. Elle accourut dans la salle d'où étaient parvenus les bruits, espérant ne pas arriver trop tard…

Lit de fleurs dorées – Ruines – Souterrain

Au terme d'une chute qui lui sembla durer une éternité, et pendant laquelle il put contempler toute sa vie et tous ses rêves de grandeur défiler devant ses yeux, il heurta sans ménagement le sol. Un sol fort heureusement composé d'un épais tapis de fleurs qui lui épargna probablement de perdre instantanément connaissance et la vie. Allongé sur le dos et le souffle coupé, il cligna des yeux, essaya de calmer les battements de son coeur, puis contempla au dessus de lui le gouffre dans lequel il avait chuté. Il pouvait à peine apercevoir la surface et la lumière du jour. Était-ce une métaphore de la dégringolade de sa cote de popularité ?

L'endroit dans lequel il avait atterri devait être une sorte de grotte souterraine, éclairée par ce qui lui semblait être des champignons phosphorescents. Une petite rivière coulait à ses côtés, et ce son apaisant combiné au contrecoup de sa chute (et peut-être aux vapeurs entêtantes qui émanaient des fleurs jaunes ?) était étourdissant et commençait à l'engourdir dangereusement.

Alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de ramper pour s'éloigner des fleurs, il entendit des bruits de pas résonnant sur les murs de la grotte, puis sentit plus qu'il ne vit une silhouette se précipiter à ses côtés. Une voix féminine, pleine d'inquiétude, lui parvint aux oreilles :

« _Mon enfant, es-tu blessé ? Tu es tombé de très haut… Comment ça va ?_ »

"Mon enfant" ? Malgré sa douleur, il se força à se mettre à genoux et à relever la tête pour examiner la personne qui lui parlait ainsi. La semi-pénombre de la grotte ne lui permettait pas de distinguer tous ses traits, mais quelque chose le gênait dans l'apparence de l'inconnue. Étaient-ce ses longues oreilles pendantes, sa cape bleue ornée d'un étrange symbole cabalistique, ou les deux petites cornes qui couronnaient sa tête ? Il lui fallut tout son sang-froid pour ne pas trembler. Mais où diable était-il arrivé ?

« _Je suis tombé depuis cette stupide montagne, articula-t-il. Je cherchais…_ », commenca-t-il avant de se taire. Il n'allait pas révéler les motifs de sa visite à cette créature si étrange. Il avait le pressentiment que, via cette chute inopinée, il était peut-être en train de dévoiler une partie du mystère des disparitions d'enfants.  
« _Oh, mon pauvre ! reprit-elle d'une voix vibrante de compassion. Tu n'es pas le premier humain qui tombe ici._ »

"Le premier humain" ? Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ? Il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées et s'accroupit avant de se relever. Debout de toute sa taille, il dominait l'inconnue d'une bonne tête, et pouvait désormais la contempler toute entière. Et ce qu'il voyait le laissait bouche bée.  
La "femme" semblait être tout aussi surprise en le regardant. Elle s'adressa de nouveau à lui.

« _Mais… Tu n'es pas un enfant, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'en ai jamais vus d'aussi grands que toi._ Après une brève pause, elle poursuivit. _Est-ce que tu peux marcher ? Nous ne devrions pas nous attarder ici._  
_\- Oui. Mais où sommes-nous exactement ? Quel est cet endroit ?_  
_\- Chez moi. Je vais te présenter aux habitants des Ruines._ »

Les Ruines… Ses habitants… Cette fois-ci, le doute n'était plus possible, il avait atterri dans le repaire secret d'une secte. L'adrénaline courait dans son organisme et acheva de le réveiller totalement. Voyant que la femme, toujours inquiète de son état, semblait attendre qu'il la suive, il mit doucement un pied devant l'autre. Puis la suivit en laissant un peu de distance entre eux, tout en vérifiant que son talkie-walkie et son téléphone étaient encore fonctionnels. Il se félicita de s'être muni d'un vieux Nokia au lieu du traditionnel iPhone 6S qui n'aurait sans doute pas résisté à la chute. Il risquait en tout cas d'avoir besoin du soutien de toutes les unités policières ; en attendant il resterait bien sur ses gardes lors de cette excursion dans l'inconnu.

« _Au fait, quel est ton prénom ?_ lui demanda sa guide. _Je m'appelle Toriel._  
_\- Mon nom est Manuel. Manuel Valls._ »


	2. Allons enfants de la Patrie !

Ruines – Souterrain

Manuel Valls était perplexe. Toujours en train d'arpenter les souterrains en compagnie de la mystérieuse Toriel, il essayait de découvrir des indices, des traces, ou quelque élément suspect lui indiquant que les enfants disparus étaient passés par ici. Les seules formes de vie qu'ils avaient croisées pour l'instant étaient des grenouilles, qu'il avait bien vite écartées de lui d'un simple regard venimeux. Toriel semblait avoir remarqué son humeur sombre et ne le dérangeait pas. Il est vrai que Manuel n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter, et il allait se résoudre à interroger Toriel pour lui tirer les vers du nez lorsque celle-ci s'arrêta vers la sortie d'une salle plus spacieuse et aménagée que les précédentes.

« _J'ai une course rapide à faire, Manuel. Attends-moi ici, ça ne sera pas long et tu es en sécurité ici. Je dois informer les habitants des ruines qu'un autre humain est arrivé ici, et faire quelques courses en conséquence._  
_\- Tu risques d'en voir arriver vite d'autres, des humains..._ », pensa Manuel en son for intérieur.

Alors que Toriel s'éloigna, il se précipita sur son téléphone et commanda à son escorte de le rejoindre en masse. Il faudrait un peu de temps pour s'équiper du matériel adéquat et pour descendre au fond du gouffre, mais il soupçonnait fort Toriel d'être partie chercher du renfort elle aussi ; il fallait agir le plus vite possible. Ces… créatures allait voir de quel bois le grand Manuel Ier se chauffait.

Manuel se demanda ensuite comment l'opinion publique réagirait. Sa disparition soudaine et mystérieuse allait probablement provoquer plusieurs jours de deuil national, en plus de représenter une perte immense pour le pays. Et lorsqu'il ressortirait, victorieux, de cet abîme, il serait accueilli en héros, le héros qu'il a toujours été. Ragaillardi par cette pensée, il activa la géolocalisation de son iPhone et se mit à arpenter machinalement les souterrains en essayant de se repérer dans le dédale et la pénombre.

Après quelques minutes, il entendit venant d'un couloir perpendiculaire à celui qu'il arpentait une voix masculine. Il s'approcha discrètement pour constater que la voix venait de derrière une porte hermétiquement fermée. Elle parla de nouveau :  
« _Hé, tu sais la fourmi qui était en couple avec le squelette ? Apparemment elle l'aurait largué pour une chèvre ! Donc maintenant la fourmi est littéralement un… ex au squelette !_ »  
Manuel resta immobile 3 secondes, avant d'éclater d'un rire nerveux. Comment une blague (si tant est que c'en était une) pouvait-elle être aussi poussive ? Il se serait cru au Rassemblement du Corbeau…

Réalisant soudain que la voix derrière la porte avait dû l'entendre rire, il se figea et l'individu reprit sur un ton soudain plus sérieux « _Qui est là ?_ ». Le cerveau de Manuel réfléchit à cent à l'heure, et la seule réponse appropriée qui lui vint fut de répliquer sur le même ton :  
« _Que dit le chien squelette quand ça le gratte ? "Ah ! C'que les tiques me gênent !"_ »

Les 5 secondes qui suivent furent les plus silencieuses de toute son existence. Puis soudain, une explosion d'hilarité retentit derrière la porte. Son trait d'humour avait visiblement touché l'inconnu droit au coeur. D'un bond, Manuel en profita pour se précipiter sur la porte, dans l'intention de prendre son interlocuteur par surprise. La porte était verrouillée mais ne résista pas 3 secondes à son taser multi-fonctions ultra-secret qui fit griller la serrure.  
La porte s'ouvrit, et Manuel, une nouvelle fois, n'en crut pas ses yeux. Devant lui gisait, roulé en boule dans son hilarité… un squelette. Il n'y avait aucun doute. La silhouette était vêtue d'une veste bleue et d'un jogging noir, mais de ses habits dépassaient ses mains fines et blanches, ses tibias et ses péronés, et un crâne blanc et lisse.

Après plusieurs secondes d'étonnement et alors que le rire du squelette se calmait, Manuel se ressaisit et s'emplit de **patriotisme**. Il se rua vers le squelette, taser à la main. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui, ses deux yeux brillant comme deux lasers dans le noir, et il esquiva. Sans forcer. Manuel ne s'en laissa pas compter, et régla son taser sur " _Fatal-Foudre_ ". Un large arc électrique s'échappa de son arme pour former une épée crépitante d'électricité qu'il pointa sans attendre vers l'inconnu.  
Le squelette le regarda fixement. Il avait la taille d'un enfant de 10 ans mais la dégaine et l'attitude d'un étudiant blasé. Il sourit, puis toute lueur disparut de ses yeux alors qu'il déclamait à l'intention de Manuel :  
« _Dis-moi, humain… Veux-tu passer un mauvais moment ?_ »

Sans crier gare, le squelette attaqua alors. Pas au corps-à-corps, mais avec une pluie de projectiles qui semblaient surgir de nulle part. Des os (ses os ?), réalisa Manuel avant de régler son taser sur " _Champ Électrifié_ ", s'entourant d'un dôme électrique qui grilla les projectiles avant qu'ils l'atteignent. Manuel activa instantanément la commande " _Boule Élek_ " de son arme et la pointa vers son adversaire, lui projetant une série de sphères d'électricité pures au visage. Attaques qu'il esquiva avec nonchalance, comme sa première charge auparavant. Le squelette se déplaçait avec aisance, comme s'il était immatériel et insensible aux lois de la physique. Manuel renifla avec mépris alors que l'atmosphère électrique se dissipait peu à peu.

« _Qu'êtes-vous ?_ demanda Manuel, le **patriotisme** courant dans ses veines. _Quel est cet endroit ? Rendez-vous, vous ne pouvez pas lutter contre la République !_  
_\- Je suis Sans, señor. Sans le squelette. Tes heures sont comptées, humain_ , répondit-il calmement. _Comme tous les autres, tu vas rejoindre Asgore. Et comme tous les autres, c'est en pièces détachées que je t'y enverrai._  
_\- Alors vous avez tué tous ces enfants ? Monstre !_  
_\- Un pas de plus et tu vas finir comme eux, humain._  
_\- Au nom de la République, du Sénat et de l'Assemblée Nationale, moi, Manuel Ier, te condamne à mort pour tes crimes contre la souveraineté de la France !_  
_\- … j'allais dire quelque chose, mais j'ai oublié. À plus_. »

Un laser aveuglant jaillit des mains de Sans, heurtant l'épée électrique de Manuel et le projetant en direction du mur qui jouxtait la porte par laquelle il était entré. Manuel aperçut du coin de l'œil qu'une rangée d'os pointus et acérés était apparue sur ce mur et que Sans le projetait droit dessus. Il fendit l'air de son épée électrique, tranchant d'un mouvement circulaire la rangée d'os et amortissant l'impact contre le mur avec ses pieds. Il retomba néanmoins sans ménagement au sol, le souffle court et la main crispée sur son taser.  
« _Oh, tu as survécu à cette attaque, déclara Sans en bâillant. Que dis-tu de celle-là ?_ »

Un bruit chuintant se fit entendre au plafond de la salle, et Manuel leva la tête. Une pluie d'os était apparue dans les airs et se dirigeait à grande vitesse droit sur lui. Manuel jura et pointa son taser en l'air en position _Champ Électrifié_ pour dévier cet assaut; mais Sans s'y attendait et lança immédiatement une seconde attaque. Il fit jaillir deux nouveaux lasers de ses paumes ouvertes, et Manuel, impuissant, ne put que voir les éclairs lumineux fondre sur lui à la vitesse de la lumière. Il ferma les yeux…  
… et sentit un souffle de feu le frôler et la rafale d'attaques cesser. Manuel releva la tête et vit Toriel, des flammèches jaillissant de ses mains, défier Sans du regard.

« _Qu'est ce que tu fais ?_ demanda le squelette d'un ton mi-amusé mi-déçu. _Tu sais très bien ce qu'il advient des humains qui arrivent ici._  
_\- Justement, je ne le sais que trop bien, squelette ! J'en ai assez de ces massacres d'innocents. Cet humain est sous ma protection, il ne lui arrivera rien._  
_\- Quelle noblesse, ma Rein_ e, se moqua Sans. _Ne vois-tu pas à qui tu as affaire ? Cet humain n'a rien d'un enfant innocent. Alors certes, j'ai aussi tué les enfants innocents, mais…_  
_\- Il suffit !_ balaya Toriel d'un geste de la main. _Il ne lui arrivera rien. Sinon..._  
_\- Et sinon quoi ?_ murmura Sans d'un ton lourd de menaces. _Tu sais aussi bien que moi pourquoi cet humain doit mourir. Nous avons tous le même but, et cet humain doit nous permettre de l'atteindre. Je vais livrer son âme à Asgore._  
_\- Au diable ce bouquetin et ses fleurs jaune pisse !_ »

C'est ce moment que choisit Manuel, quelque peu désorienté par la tournure des événements, pour se relever et toiser du regard les deux monstres en pleine joute verbale. Il prit la parole d'un ton très ministériel :  
« _Je n'ai que faire de vos débats et de vos querelles, j'ai déjà mon comptant à la surface. Présentez-moi vos papiers s'il vous plaît, et vous pourrez circuler._  
Toriel et Sans échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension. Manuel s'impatienta.  
\- _J'ignore ce que vous êtes et la raison de votre présence, mais vous êtes ici sur le territoire français, sur notre territoire, sur MON territoire._  
_\- C'est toi l'étranger ici, capiche ?_ répliqua Sans d'un ton moqueur  
\- _Si vous n'avez pas vos papiers, ne faites pas de vagues et je vous reconduirai à la frontière._  
_\- Tu auras au moins eu le mérite de me faire rire, humain… Tu comptes faire ça tout seul ?_  
_\- NON il n'est pas seul !_ » s'exclama une voix venue de nulle part, que Manuel ne connaissait que trop bien.

Le bruit sourd de dizaines de pas sur le sol se fit entendre de la porte qui donnait sur les Ruines, et une marée d'hommes en uniforme investit la salle. Armés de matraques, flash-ball et autres tasers, les gardiens de la paix fondirent sur Toriel et Sans, pris au dépourvu. Manuel hurla des ordres et se jeta à nouveau dans la bataille, épée électrique à la main. Du coin de l'oeil, Manuel sembla remarquer que Toriel, rouée de coups, n'essayait pas de se défendre, et hurla à ses troupes « _Laissez-la, attaquez le squelette !_ »

Sans, toujours aussi nonchalant, empala sans forcer la première vague de policiers avec une nuée d'os, se déplaça vivement au chevet de Toriel, évanouie sur le sol, faisant barrage entre elle et les policiers par des lasers qui grillaient quiconque s'approchait trop près. Manuel chargea à la tête de la troupe et plongea son taser dans la barrière de lasers. Après un vif crépitement et une onde de choc qui envoya bouler au loin les policiers, les lasers furent comme absorbés par le taser de Manuel.  
Celui-ci visa Sans et lui renvoya toute l'énergie électrique, que le squelette encaissa en protégeant Toriel. L'impact souleva d'épaisses volutes de poussière et des flashs de lumière aveuglante qui, une fois dissipés, laissèrent Sans et Manuel à nouveau face à face. Cette fois-ci, le squelette ne souriait plus du tout, la colère (et la fatigue?) déformaient ses traits.  
« _Ce n'est pas terminé, amigo_ », cracha Sans à la figure de Manuel.

Le squelette prit la main de Toriel, qui gisait toujours inconsciente, et disparut avec en un clin d'œil alors que les policiers le remettaient en joue. Manuel resta quelques instants sur ses gardes, puis baissa son arme et regarda le carnage autour de lui. Une dizaine d'hommes en uniforme gisaient sur le sol, perforés de toute part par les os effilés qui avaient servi d'armes à ce diable de squelette. Tant de pertes alliées, déjà, et cet ennemi insaisissable qui lui avait échappé sans efforts !

Soudain, l'homme dont Manuel avait entendu la voix tout à l'heure réapparut dans ses pensées. Se pourrait-il que… La réponse lui parvint immédiatement lorsqu'un des "policiers" encore debout retira son casque et le regarda dans les yeux.  
« _Alors, El Blancos, on est arrivé à point nommé pas vrai ?_ railla Jean-Luc Mélenchon d'une voix forte, avant de serrer Manuel contre lui d'une étreinte à lui briser les os.  
\- _Pourquoi t'es venu Jean-Luc ? C'était mon moment !_  
\- _Notre moment_ , répliqua Mélenchon en dégainant un lance-flammes et en inondant inutilement de flammes la salle. _Viens tâter du **patriotisme** du Front de Gauche si tu l'oses, Manu !_ »


	3. La gauche de la gauche

Manuel Valls fulminait. Et ce n'était pas qu'à cause de l'atmosphère surchargée d'électricité et de gaz lacrymogènes généreusement utilisés par son escouade personnelle de policiers. Il fulminait car il avait une dette envers ce sale rouge, autoproclamé insoumis et candidat du peuple de Mélenchon. Il était arrivé à point nommé, Jean-Luc ; et Manuel se devait d'avouer qu'il n'avait pas chômé depuis leur descente dans la grotte. Les souterrains étaient désormais nettoyés de toute présence vivante (ces araignées et ces grenouilles n'allaient probablement pas manquer à qui que ce soit), et ils avaient pu se restaurer dans une étrange maison qui appartenait probablement à Toriel.

Toriel, si hospitalière, qu'ils avaient si violemment rudoyée peu de temps auparavant. Manuel se sentait-il coupable ? Absolument pas, sa mission sacrée et républicaine prendrait immanquablement le dessus sur tout autre sentiment. Surtout que la maison de la vieille chèvre n'avait offert que des escargots comme seule nourriture à ses troupes, au grand mécontentement de celles-ci. Certes, ils avaient pu varier leur alimentation avec des cuisses de Froggit, mais semblaient avoir très rapidement génocidé l'écosystème local.

Manuel tenta bien d'arpenter ces souterrains à la recherche d'indices, d'informations sur ce qui se passait ici, mais sans succès. Ce squelette lui avait dit que les enfants disparus étaient décédés, mais pourquoi ? Dans quel but ? Et qui était cet Asgore ? Quel réseau de tueurs souterrains venait-il de découvrir ? Et surtout, comment se débarasser de Sans ? Il avait eu l'impression que cet adversaire avait assez de force pour les annihiler tous en un clin d'oeil, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Jouait-il avec ses proies ? En tout cas, Manuel Valls ne comptait pas se laisser éliminer de la sorte ; il avait la foi, il avait le **patriotisme**.

Dans l'immédiat, l'heure était au regroupement stratégique. La seule issue hors de ce souterrain était la voir par laquelle Manuel avait rencontré le squelette. Le groupe finit par s'y rendre de nouveau, et lorsqu'ils traversèrent la pièce, un frisson parcourut Manuel Valls. Les cadavres des policiers tombés au combat contre Sans lui semblèrent… différents. Comme si ils n'avaient jamais été humains, comme si ils n'avaient jamais été ses camarades qui s'étaient sacrifiés pour lui. C'était un sentiment fugace mais dérangeantque Manuel garda pour lui : leur personnalité et leur identité semblaient absentes, et la lueur de leurs âmes s'était comme étiolée. Rien dans cette pièce ne résonnait avec son **patriotisme**.

C'est avec ces pensées troubles que Manuel, toujours flanqué de Jean-Luc qui se pavanait avec assurance et portait son lance-flammes en position Lumos Maxima pour illuminer les lieux, sortit enfin des souterrains pour aboutir sur une zone forestière et enneigée. De fins grêlons tombaient du ciel (mais comment était-il possible d'avoir un ciel sous terre ?) et un sentier recouvert de neige s'enfonçait au travers des bois, véritable invitation au voyage. Rasséréné par une vague de **patriotisme** , Manuel Valls s'enfonça sans attendre dans les bois, suivi par son escouade qui traînait un peu des pieds, bien plus à l'aise face à une foule pacifique massée sur le bitume que contre des ennemis insaisissables en milieu champêtre.

Quelques heures passèrent, et il fallut bien que Manuel avoue qu'il trouvait le temps long. Il se préoccupait désormais de la grogne qui semblait se déclarer dans les rangs de ses fidèles. Il entendait avec agacement Jean-Luc discuter de conditions de travail, de temps de pause et de congés payés avec eux. Tout ce qu'il abhorrait avec ses camarades de la gauche de la gauche, cette impression qu'ils tramaient en permanence une révolte. Manuel décida de rester sur ses gardes et de tendre de l'oreille. Mais, lorsqu'il entendit des murmures parler de "Révolution Prolétaire" et Mélenchon faire l'éloge de Fidel Castro, il finit par l'apostropher :

« _Eh, Jean-Luc, au lieu de nous la jouer Front Populaire, ouvre l'oeil et va explorer ce bosquet là-bas_ , dit Manuel d'un ton autoritaire en pointant vaguement les arbres du doigt.  
_-_ _Tout doux Manu, répliqua-t-il. Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler de Morgan Schneiderlin ?  
__\- Le footballeur ?  
__\- Euh non attends c'est pas ça que je voulais dire, pardon, je la refais. Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler de la force du peuple en colère ?  
__\- Oui, dans les livres d'histoire et les contes pour enfants.  
_ \- _Que dis-tu d'une petite démonstration ?_ enchaîna Jean-Luc en élevant la voix pour attirer l'attention des policiers. _FONCTIONNAIRES DE L'ÉTAT ! VOTRE HEURE A SONNÉ ! ÊTES VOUS VENUS JUSQU'ICI POUR MARCHER INDÉFINIMENT DANS LA NEIGE ET MANGER DES ESCARGOTS ? IL EST TEMPS DE LIBÉRER VOS CHAÎNES ET DE VOUS LIBÉRER DU JOUG DES NANTAIS… euh non, DES NANTIS QUI VOUS GOUVERNENT.  
__\- Ouais enfin, nous on est surtout là pour la baston…_ répondit un policier après un silence embarrassé, aussitôt appuyé par ses camarades.  
_\- JUSTEMENT, MES FRÈRES, VOUS N'ÊTES PAS DES GARDES FORESTIERS. LE GOUVERNEMENT VOUS TROMPE ET VOUS UTILISE BON GRÉ MAL GRÉ POUR ARRIVER SUR LA FIN !  
__\- … contre votre gré pour arriver à mes fins_? suggéra Manuel Valls, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.  
\- _Garde ta langue de serpent derrière tes lèvres, Manu_ , répliqua Mélenchon en épaulant son lance-flammes, _à moins que tu ne tiennes à prononcer tes dernières volontés._ »

L'air suprêmement indifférent, Manuel Valls dégaina lui aussi son arme et fixa Jean-Luc dans les yeux.  
«  _Alors on en est là_ , reprit Manuel. _Tu comptes m'éliminer ici, dans ce trou perdu, sans témoins, et récolter tous les fruits de ma tragique disparition ? Tu es tombé si bas… Dire qu'à une époque, je t'ai respecté. Mais ça, c'était avant. Tu n'as pas une fraction de mon **patriotisme**. Avec ou sans moi, Jean-Luc, tu ne seras jamais au second tour._  
_\- Et toi tu ne verras plus jamais le jour ! PEUPLE DE FRANCE ! A MOI ! INSURRECTION ! RÉVOLTE ! FAISONS AVANCER L'INTRIGUE DE CETTE HISTOIRE, DE VOTRE HISTOIRE !_  
_\- Parfaitement !_ répliqua un policier. _Nos conditions de travail sont déplorables depuis notre arrivée, nous ne sommes pas des faire-valoir ou de la chair à canon ! Dix de mes camarades sont morts à cause de toi, Manu ! #OnVautMieuxQueCa_  
_\- ALLEZ, CAMARADES ! Il est temps d'épancher votre soif de sang !_  
_\- Vous oubliez une chose, chers bobos gauchistes_ , grinça Manuel en levant son taser en l'air. _QUARANTE-NEUF TROIS, A MOI !_ » hurla-t-il en déchaînant tout son **patriotisme** sur les infidèles.

Une lumière aveuglante irradia de l'objet, puis Manuel dessina dans l'air les chiffres 4, 9 et 3. L'air sembla crépiter au rythme des mouvements du taser, puis des arcs électriques jaillirent de toutes parts pour envelopper les policiers dans une prison étincelante.  
« _Alors, les poulets, prêts à rôtir ?_ » menaça Manuel avec un sourire effrayant.  
Il allait s'apprêter à commander à la foudre de griller sur place les traîtres lorsqu'il sentit une vive douleur sur la tempe. Jean-Luc, rapide comme l'éclair, avait évité ses entraves et venait de lui asséner un vicieux coup qui brisa sa concentration. Son ennemi, lance-flammes à la main, était désormais avide d'en découdre.  
« _Il est temps de mettre fin à ton règne et de faire tomber ton gouvernement, Manu. Tu as trop longtemps fait cavalier seul, quoi de plus logique que de mourir seul ?_  »

Jean-Luc surprit Manuel en attaquant d'abord au corps-à-corps, utilisant son lance-flammes comme un bâton de guerre. Il le frappa rapidement au ventre, à l'épaule, puis à la tête, avant que Manuel ne puisse réagir. Titubant, Manuel recula et s'affala à moitié contre un arbre. Mélenchon le dominait de toute sa stature, et il sentit que les policiers se remettaient du choc provoqué par le 49.3 et convergeaient à nouveau vers lui, menaçants.  
«  _Manuel, toi qui vis par le feu, tu périras par le lance-flammes !_  » clama Jean-Luc en guise d'épitaphe.

Il pointa son lance-flammes vers la gorge de Manuel et commença à emmagasiner l'énergie nécessaire pour réduire toute la forêt et lui-même en cendres ; mais soudain une rixe violente sembla déchirer les policiers, et des bruits de bataille et de souffrance lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Un policier, armé d'une longue matraque qui lui rappelait étrangement un godemichet, taillait des coupes sanglantes dans les rangs de ses camarades, surpris et désorientés.

Jean-Luc se détourna de Manuel pour aller porter secours aux policiers, mais celui-ci rassembla ses forces et, en se jetant en avant, hurla à nouveau «  _QUARANTE-NEUF TROIS !_  » L'onde de choc atteint Mélenchon en plein milieu du dos, traçant profondément dans sa chair les chiffres 4, 9 et 3 et lui arrachant un insupportable cri d'agonie. Il perdit l'équilibre et mit un genou à terre, momentanément hors de combat.

Pendant ce temps, le policier au godemichet, toujours debout, affrontait plusieurs adversaires et semblait avoir le dessous. Manuel, trop faible pour bouger, fit appel à tout son **patriotisme** pour se saisir à nouveau de son taser et le lancer à son nouvel allié. Celui-ci l'attrapa de sa main libre, le régla aléatoirement sur "Pluie électrique" et le brandit au dessus de tête tout en parant des attaques avec son godemichet. Le ciel au-dessus du champ de bataille s'emplit alors de nuages crépitants d'énergie électrique, et une nuée d'éclairs frappa alors tous les policiers, les jetant au sol ou les paralysant. Son allié n'eut besoin que de quelques coups de godemichet bien sentis pour les réduire définitivement au silence.

Silence qui se fit tout d'un coup assourdissant, uniquement ponctué par la respiration haletante de Jean-Luc, le corps parcouru par l'électricité sans merci du 49.3. Manuel et son allié convergèrent vers lui alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de lever les yeux vers eux.  
«  _Sa… salaud..._  », cracha-t-il à destination du policier.  
L'autre planta ses yeux bleus dans les pupilles grises de Mélenchon.  
« _Ainsi périssent tous les social-traîtres._  » énonça-t-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe.  
Puis, sans crier gare, il frappa le visage de Jean-Luc d'un formidable revers de godemichet qui lui fit littéralement exploser la moitié du crâne. Il s'effondra comme une masse, le sang éclaboussant les arbres alentour et rougissant la neige autour du corps sans vie de l'ex-figure de proue de la mouvance gauchiste française.  
«  _Aussi "insoumis" que les Martell, et aussi mort._  » reprit le policier après un ricanement.

Puis il tendit son taser à un Manuel Valls trop choqué (et déçu) pour réagir. Celui-ci, dont la vie défilait devant les yeux quelques secondes auparavant, avait été tiré d'affaire par un inconnu qui avait froidement abattu un Jean-Luc Mélenchon désarmé et à terre. Alors que Manuel essayait de se figurer si l'irruption soudaine de ce nouveau personnage allait être un atout ou une gêne, celui-ci retira sa cagoule et dévoila ses traits.  
«  _Jaime Lannister ?_ demanda Valls, les yeux ronds.  
\- _Benoît Magimel_ , répondit l'autre en plissant les yeux et en lui tendant une main que Manuel s'empressa de serrer avec un soupir de soulagement. _Comment vous sentez-vous, Monsieur le Ministre ?_  
\- _Fort bien. Je vous dois une fière chandelle. Nous fêterons ça sur la Canebière une fois sortis d'ici_ , répondit Valls avec un clin d'oeil.  
\- _Je vous aménagerai une suite royale dans mon Hôtel de Ville._  répliqua Magimel avec un sourire en coin satisfait.  
\- _Juste une petite question_ , poursuivit Manuel tandis qu'ils rengainaient leurs armes respectives. _Pourquoi se battre avec... "ça" ?_  
\- _Oh_ , sourit Magimel. _J'ai déjà tronché tellement de gonzesses avec ma queue, je voulais voir l'effet qu'elle aurait sur des hommes. Inutile de préciser que je ne suis pas déçu._  »  
Manuel, plongé dans la perplexité, préféra taire ses interrogations quant à ce discours qui n'était guère rassurant. Magimel semblait être un homme qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier, il était préférable de ne pas le froisser pour le moment. Mais quand même… A la place de Magimel, il irait fissa dire deux mots au scénariste de sa vie.

Après avoir pansé quelques plaies superficielles et rechargé leur **patriotisme** , les deux hommes venaient de reprendre leur route sur le sentier lorsqu'une rangée d'épaisses lances bleues surgit devant eux, empêchant leur progression. A l'affût, Manuel et Benoît tentèrent de contourner la barrière, avec pour seul effet de faire surgir d'autres lances du sol. Elles finirent même par apparaître sous leurs pieds, et les deux hommes durent jouer les équilibristes pour éviter une pénétration fatale. Acculé, Manuel finit par dégainer son taser et par invoquer le Champ Électrifié pour stopper l'apparition des lances, tandis que Benoît hurlait à l'adversaire, quel qu'il soit, de se montrer et de les affronter.

Une voix féminine agressive s'adressa à eux venant du ciel sur un ton plein de défi : «  _Prends garde à ce que tu désires, humain !_  » Manuel leva les yeux à temps pour voir une silhouette humanoïde bondir depuis la cime d'un arbre proche pour atterrir juste devant eux, une lance crépitante d'énergie pointée vers eux. La créature enfonça son arme dans le sol, ce qui eut pour effet de reconstruire une infranchissable prison de lances autour des deux hommes et d'elle-même. Elle reprit sa lance et la parole :  
«  _Mignons petits conspirateurs… Vos risibles plans et querelles intestines de tantôt m'ont autant divertie qu'horrifiée. Quelle est cette espèce, qui s'entre-tue pour le plaisir ? Mais fini de rire. Si Sans ne vous a pas amené jusqu'à Asgore, c'est moi qui le ferai. Moi, Undyne, je vous abattrai !_  »


	4. Le pouvoir des fleurs

Undyne leva le bras et un sifflement chuintant se fit entendre aux oreilles de Manuel Valls et Benoît Magimel. Par réflexe chacun bondit sur le côté, et une rafale de lances bleutées s'abattit à l'endroit précis où ils se tenaient une seconde auparavant. Puis Undyne pouffa de rire tandis que Manuel se levait d'un bond, le taser pointé sur elle mais le bras tremblant légèrement.  
«  _C'était moins une, petits humains fragiles… Profitez bien de vos âmes, bientôt elles serviront de bien plus nobles desseins._  »

Encore une fois un de ces monstres mentionnait son âme comme si il s'agissait d'un trésor ou d'un trophée… Et quels étaient ces nobles desseins ? Il s'apprêtait à réclamer des éclaircissements lorsque Benoît, agressivement, prit la parole avec un accent marseillais vacillant :  
«  _Mon âme, poisson d'eau douce, je l'ai laissée sur le Vieux-Port, en même temps que ma virginité si tu veux tout savoir…_  
_\- Alors non je ne voulais pas savoir, mais manifestement vu ton... godemichet tu as quelque chose à compenser. Viens tâter de ma lance au lieu de te défiler, vieux porc !_  
_\- Écoutez, mes chers compatriotes…_ », tenta Manuel d'un ton apaisant.

Mais Benoît était déjà monté à l'assaut d'Undyne, matraque brandie. Celle-ci, grimaçante de plaisir à l'idée de croiser le fer, l'accueillit en parant son premier assaut de la pointe de sa lance et en répliquant par un coup de hampe sur la tempe, qui l'étendit raide sur le sol. Elle semblait déçue de ce manque de résistance, tandis que Manuel sentait les doigts froids de la Mort se refermer sur lui. Mais ils furent bien vite refoulés par son **patriotisme** qui, courant des ses veines, lui fit instinctivement lever le bras et le taser pour parer une nouvelle pluie de lances d'Undyne. Il en faudrait bien plus pour abattre l'élite de la Nation, et cette sardine n'allait pas tarder à s'y brûler les nageoires. Ça faisait un sacré bout de temps qu'il ne s'était pas délecté de poisson à la plancha.

Taser levé devant lui en position _Champ Électrifié_ , il attendait, campé sur ses positions, les prochains assauts d'Undyne.  
Ceux-ci arrivèrent, non de face comme Manuel s'y attendait, mais par les côtés. Undyne semblait s'être dédoublée et son rire lui parvenait désormais de plusieurs endroits à la fois, tout autour de lui. Et aux rires succéda une nouvelle pluie de hallebardes que Manuel bloqua en pivotant adroitement sur lui-même. Chaque lance se fracassa sur son bouclier électrique, chaque parade raffermissant son **patriotisme**. Alors que les assauts similaires se succédaient, Manuel ne chercha pas à riposter, mais plutôt à prendre la mesure de son adversaire et à attendre qu'elle se calme pour lui extorquer des informations et se rapprocher de son allié toujours inconscient.

Soudain, la pluie de hallebardes s'interrompit et Undyne apparut derrière lui. Elle l'attaqua immédiatement d'un vicieux coup de lame dirigé vers sa gorge, forçant Manuel à se baisser rapidement avant de contre-attaquer par une _Boule Elek_ qu'Undyne sembla absorber avec la hampe de son arme. Puis son poing gauche, venu de nulle part, s'abattit sur le côté du crâne de Manuel, le mettant à genoux. Il voulut lever son taser mais une lance bleutée jaillit des doigts de son adversaire et le désarma.

Undyne le toisait de toute sa hauteur et le sang battait à ses tempes tout en s'écoulant légèrement de sa blessure. Mais si elle avait remporté cette bataille, Manuel n'avait pas encore perdu la guerre. Il plaqua une expression de désarroi et de soumission sur son visage tout en la jaugeant et en lui demandant d'un ton humble :  
«  _Que nous voulez-vous ? Pourquoi nous attaquer ? Que ferez-vous de nos âmes ?_  
_\- Vous ATTAQUER ? Mais c'est vous qui avez pénétré ce sanctuaire interdit. Vous auriez dû vous attendre aux conséquences… Quant à vos âmes, le grand Asgore en disposera selon son bon plaisir._  »

Encore cet Asgore, songea Valls, tandis qu'Undyne énumérait les promesses de gloire, de prospérité, de pouvoir d'achat, de recul du chômage et de saucisson (avait-il bien entendu ?) qu'Asgore avait fait aux habitants du Souterrain. Il secoua la tête pour éclaircir ses pensées, attendit qu'Undyne fasse une pause pour reprendre son souffle et lui demanda :  
«  _Et tous ceux qui sont arrivés là par hasard ? Qu'avez-vous fait d'eux ? C'est pour les retrouver que je suis ici._  
_\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, humain. Je patrouille ici depuis des lustres et n'ai jamais détecté de présence humaine à part toi et l'autre marseillais de pacotille là-bas._  
_\- Mais beaucoup d'humains… beaucoup d'âmes humaines ont pénétré dans votre "sanctuaire" comme vous dites. Je n'étais pas seul, et j'ai vu les cadavres de mes amis tombés au combat comme se vider de leur substance, de leur âme, et je..._  
_\- IL SUFFIT, HUMAIN !_ tonna Undyne. _Seul ou pas, je dois accomplir mon devoir. N'essayez pas de m'embrouiller avec vos sornettes. S'il y en a d'autres, je les tuerai comme je vous tuerai ici et maintenant. Asgore se délectera de vos âmes !_  »

Undyne prit un pas de recul et leva sa lance pour ajuster le visage de Manuel, toujours agenouillé au sol. Il n'avait pas le temps de se défendre et plus le temps de réfléchir, alors dans un ultime élan de **patriotisme** il adressa une prière désespérée à la seule personne pouvant encore le sortir de ce mauvais pas ; l'esprit de Georges Clémenceau, son inspiration qui traversait les décennies et les clivages politiques. Et à son hurlement «  _GEORGES ! AU SECOURS !_  » répondit un tremblement de terre d'une intensité surnaturelle (magnitude 49,3 sur l'échelle de Richter) qui projeta Undyne à terre et lui fit lâcher son arme. Manuel essaya sans succès de se relever, mais put au moins ramasser son taser avant de rouler le plus loin possible des crevasses qui commençaient à creuser le sol et engloutir les arbres autour d'eux.

Une fois un peu éloigné de la zone à risques, Manuel réalisa qu'Undyne le suivait toujours de près, mais son attention était focalisée sur la "chose" qui émergeait lentement du sol creusé de toutes parts. Il ne s'était certes pas attendu à voir surgir Georges Clémenceau des entrailles de la Terre en réponse à son appel, mais il aurait trouvé ça globalement plus sensé et crédible que l'horrible "plante" tentaculaire qui se dressait désormais devant lui. La créature de plusieurs mètres de hauteur possédait de longues lianes et des tentacules ornés de ronces, ainsi qu'une tête métallique composée de plusieurs paires d'yeux, d'une mâchoire difforme et de tubes dont s'échappaient des volutes de fumée. Fixé au sommet de sa tête se trouvait une sorte d'écran de télévision cathodique qui montrait un sourire aussi cartoonesque que carnassier.

Manuel ne pouvait concevoir qu'une telle créature ait pu voir le jour dans l'écosystème terrestre, ni même dans l'esprit dérangé de quelque développeur de jeu vidéo. Sans crier gare, la créature partit dans un long rire aigu et démoniaque qui lui glaça le sang. Il jeta un regard de biais à Undyne qui semblait tout aussi sidérée que lui. Puis la créature parla :  
«  _MISÉRABLES VERMINES ! JE SUIS FLOWEY, FLOWEY LA FLEUR ! ENFIN JE PEUX LIBÉRER MON POUVOIR. PAUVRES HUMAINS NAÏFS. TOUTES CES ÂMES… JE LES AI FAIT MIENNES ! MERCI DE M'EN AVOIR PROCURÉ EN AUSSI GRANDE QUANTITÉ, MANUEL VALLS. DÉSORMAIS IL NE RESTE PLUS RIEN POUR S'OPPOSER A MOI !_  
_\- Elle… cette chose est avec toi, avec Asgore ?_  » demanda Manuel à Undyne d'une voix chevrotante.  
Mais elle semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole. Manuel reprit à voix haute en direction de la chose :  
«  _Que… que comptes-tu faire de nous, de ces âmes ?_  
_\- VOUS TUER. VOUS VOIR MOURIR. ÉRADIQUER LE MONDE. LE RECRÉER. L'ÉRADIQUER ENCORE. ET TOUT ÇA JE LE PEUX GRÂCE AUX ÂMES DE TES AMIS, MANUEL. VIENS ME LES ÔTER SI TU LE PEUX…_  »

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, Flowey tendit une tentacule en direction de l'endroit où Benoît Magimel était toujours étendu au sol, et le transperça de part en part. Manuel tressaillit, puis dégaina son taser pour lancer une rafale de foudre sur le tentacule. Il se rétracta, mais le mal était fait. Manuel se rapprocha de Magimel qui agonisait, pendant que Flowey ricanait ouvertement devant les piteux efforts des humains pour lui survivre. Elle allait s'emparer d'une nouvelle âme, se disait Manuel, et prochainement de la sienne, et il n'y pourrait rien.

Un murmure venant du corps étendu de Magimel tira Manuel de ses sombres pensées. Le marseillais bougeait ses lèvres ensanglantées comme pour lui dire quelque chose, et Manuel se pencha sur lui pour entendre ses derniers mots : «  _J'aurais tant aimé te toucher le zob en parlant de la Loi Travail..._  » Puis il se figea définitivement, et Manuel dut mordre sa propre lèvre pour ne pas rire devant ce qui était probablement la pire épitaphe de l'univers.

Ce n'était en tout cas pas le moment ni l'endroit pour se recueillir, Flowey ayant déjà reporté son attention sur Undyne qu'elle harcelait de ces nombreux tentacules (note de l'auteur : les fan-arts de type hentai sont bienvenus). Et si la guerrière arrivait à en trancher quelques uns de sa lance acérée, elle fut bientôt entravée et capturée. Manuel activa à nouveau la _Fatal-Foudre_ de son taser et tenta de plonger l'arme dans ce qui ressemblait aux racines de la plante, mais elle resta insensible à l'électricité. Flowey riait de ses pathétiques efforts tout en portant Undyne à sa mâchoire béante et en l'engloutissant d'une bouchée sous l'oeil horrifié de Manuel Valls. Il tenta au moins de faire taire les ricanements en lançant une salve de _Boule Elek_ sur l'écran de télévision, avec pour seul résultat un léger grésillement.

Manuel recula et se dit que tout compte fait, la fuite était peut-être la seule alternative. Mais ses jambes furent soudain prises dans l'étreinte de nouvelles racines qui émergeaient de la terre tout autour de lui. Il n'avait pas d'échappatoire… Alors, bravement, **patriotiquement** , il se retourna vers son agresseur et le regarda dans les yeux (mais dans lesquels ? Il y en avait tant, qui clignotaient, et ce foutu écran de télévision qui se moquait de lui).  
«  _AS-TU ENFIN COMPRIS LA FUTILITÉ DE TES EFFORTS, HUMAIN ? RÉJOUIS-TOI, BIENTÔT TU SERAS UNE DES COMPOSANTES QUI ALIMENTERA MON CORPS. LE **PATRIOTISME** EST PUISSANT EN TOI, SKYWALK… EUH, VALLS. TU ES CE QUI ME MANQUE POUR ATTEINDRE MA FORME ULTIME. MAIS JOUONS D'ABORD ENSEMBLE…_  »

Un rayon laser sorti de la bouche de Flowey frappa alors Manuel de plein fouet, et tout devint blanc autour de lui tandis qu'il perdait conscience… Puis il se sentit brusquement revenir à la réalité avant d'être frappé à nouveau par un laser et de s'évanouir. Puis il revit. Puis des langues de feu le brûlèrent vif. Puis il revit. Puis des tentacules le traversèrent de part en part. Puis il revit. Puis… Puis il perdit toute notion du temps, de l'espace et toute conscience de son corps, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Flowey, moqueuse, lui parvienne à nouveau aux oreilles.

«  _ON S'AMUSE BIEN NON ? QUE DIS-TU DE CETTE PETITE DÉCOUVERTE DE MES POUVOIRS ? JE VOIS QUE TON **PATRIOTISME** N'EST TOUJOURS PAS ÉVAPORÉ… TU ES SURPRENANT, HUMAIN._  »

Et en effet, Manuel Valls sentait sa force intérieure rester intacte malgré les traitements que Flowey lui imposait. Et tandis que celle-ci préparait une nouvelle attaque, Manuel hurla «  _Quarante-neuf trois !_  » et déchaîna tout son **patriotisme** dans une décharge électrique si forte qu'elle ébranla à nouveau la Terre. Flowey, secouée, relâcha son étreinte et Manuel, d'un geste fluide, trancha les racines qui le maintenaient au sol. La fleur hurla de frustration et déchaîna une pluie d'attaques sur lui. Des torrents de feu incendièrent la forêt, des bombes venues de nulls part s'écroulaient autour de lui, des tentacules tentaient de fouetter son visage, mais Manuel Valls les repoussait tous, grâce aux arcs électriques de son 49.3.

Flowey, lassée de voir ses attaques ricocher sur la défense de l'humain, ricana à nouveau et figea à nouveau l'espace-temps autour d'elle. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle tenta de faire, car le **patriotisme** qui animait Manuel ne pouvait plus rencontrer d'obstacles. Il balaya d'un revers de taser un nouveau tentacule puis réalisa un bond formidable pour planter son épée électrique dans l'écran de télévision.  
«  _Prends ça, BFM TV !_  » hurla-t-il pour appuyer son attaque, avant de s'éloigner prestement par un backflip parfaitement réalisé malgré le sol accidenté sur lequel il se réceptionna. Kestuvafer.

Flowey, endommagée par les attaques de Valls, ne ricanait plus, ne souriait plus, et les volutes de fumée qui s'échappaient de sa tête s'étaient intensifiées. Elle semblait extrêmement frustrée et cracha un torrent d'insultes à destination de l'humain.  
«  _GRRRR. TON FOUTU **PATRIOTISME**. MES POUVOIRS. JE NE PEUX PAS... SALAUD !_  
_\- En effet. Tu ne briseras pas mon esprit. Tu ne voleras pas mon âme. JE REFUSE !_  »

Manuel faisait crépiter son arme pour se relancer à l'attaque lorsque, venu de nulle part, un boomerang heurta violemment sa main, lui faisant lâcher son arme. Il tourna vivement la tête et vit émerger, à travers une rangée d'arbres à moitié réduits en cendres, 4 nouveaux visages qui ne lui étaient pas inconnus… Tandis que soudain retentissait aux alentours « Le pouvoir des fleurs » s'avancèrent vers lui Cécile Duflot, Eva Joly, Nicolas Hulot et Daniel Cohn-Bendit. Ce dernier récupéra prestement son boomerang avant de fixer Manuel d'un œil moqueur, les 3 autres se postant autour de lui dans des attitudes agressives et déterminées.

Manuel, toujours sous l'effet dopant du **patriotisme** , s'adressa dès la fin de la musique à son agresseur :  
«  _Ah, ce bon vieux Dany, tu fourres toujours ton... nez là où il y a des enfants ?_  »

Cohn-Bendit, vert de rage, faillit se jeter sur Manuel Valls, qui ne demandait pas mieux. Mais les autres écologistes l'arrêtèrent. Essayant de couvrir les vulgarités de Cohn-Bendit, Cécile Duflot prit la parole :  
«  _Écoute Manu, on est désolé mais ça devient n'importe quoi là. Il paraît qu'au dernier conseil des ministres vous avez voté pour l'enfouissement des déchets nucléaires sur le territoire français ? Vous êtes carrément barrés bande de social-traîtres. Je dirais même, traîtres à la nation, à la Terre._  
_\- Alors c'est très flatteur ce que tu dis Cécile ; et j'avoue t'as raison c'est intolérable. Je vais ordonner de ce pas que les déchets nucléaires soient dorénavant tous enfouis dans ton cul, ça te va mieux ?_  
_\- OK super, bravo, t'as 12 ans en fait. En attendant, les accords sur le climat, la COP 21, va falloir les respecter, et tu vas galérer à rendre des comptes aux français l'an prochain à ce rythme dude._  »

Manuel tenta de garder son sang-froid tout en n'oubliant pas la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, pris entre deux feux, les écologistes et Flowey. Il fit un grand geste du bras, désignant Flowey et les paysages ravagés autour de la zone de combat.  
«  _Vous voyez à quoi ça mène vos conneries de COP 21 bande de brouteurs d'herbe ?_  »

Nicolas Hulot intervint :  
«  _Alors Manu on est tout à fait conscient du problème mais il faut laisser la nature reprendre ses droits, et ton taser n'est absolument pas éco-friendly en plus d'être financé par l'argent du contribuable. T'as remarqué à quel point tu as endommagé l'environnement ici ?_  
_\- Ouais, en attendant c'est l'environnement qui nous endommage là au cas où tu n'aies pas remarqué._  
_\- En même temps on est des intrus pour l'écosystème local, surtout si tu t'es amusé à nettoyer les Ruines au Kärcher_ , répliqua Cohn-Bendit.  
\- _Écosystème à la con. Je suis en train de démanteler une secte de junkies avec ma teub et mon taser et tu me parles d'écosystème, retourne élever des chèvres dans le Larzac vieux soixante-huitard croulant..._  
_\- MAIS TAISEZ-VOUS ! TAISEZ-VOUS !_ hurla Flowey au milieu du vacarme causé par les humains.  
_\- OK les gonz' on se tire d'ici_  » lança Manuel Valls en joignant prestement le geste à la parole.

Flowey semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête pendant leur petite discussion amicale, et Manuel se doutait qu'ils n'en viendraient pas à bout en utilisant des armes conventionnelles. Évitant adroitement les racines et les crevasses du sol, il parvint à quitter la clairière, sachant néanmoins que Flowey le suivrait. Et il y comptait bien. Les paroles de Cécile Duflot lui avaient donné une ultime idée, un peu désespérée, pour se débarrasser définitivement de cette catastrophe naturelle qu'était la fleur. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver l'endroit adéquat…

Au rythme de sa course sur le sentier, il sentait Flowey le poursuivre sous la terre qu'il sentait se gondoler et trembler. Il sentait aussi le groupuscule des écolos lui emboîter le pas, bien que les âges canoniques de Cohn-Bendit et d'Eva Joly aient tendance à les ralentir. C'est heureux, pensa-t-il, Flowey s'occupera d'eux et m'en débarrassera peut-être…

Au fil des minutes, le décor forestier laissa place à une atmosphère plus sombre et aquatique. Flowey toujours sur ses talons, Manuel s'engouffra dans une grotte, se laissant guider par les bruits d'une cascade en espérant tomber sur ce qu'il cherchait. Il n'avait plus le choix maintenant.  
Arrivé au pied de la cascade, il se retourna, désactiva et rengaina son taser et attendit que les écologistes et Flowey réapparaissent devant lui. Pas trace des écologistes qui avaient dû choisir un autre chemin (Qu'il les mère au diable, pensa Manuel), mais Flowey arriva promptement, toute boursouflée par l'assurance qu'elle avait d'avoir enfin coincé Manuel.

«  _TU ES À MA MERCI, HUMAIN. CE TOMBEAU SERA TON TOMBEAU !_  
_\- Tu me déçois, Flowey_ , répliqua Manuel avec un royal mépris. _Tu as pourtant assez d'yeux pour avoir remarqué où nous sommes, non ?_  
_\- QUE… QUOI ?_ demanda Flowey, une note surprise dans la voix  
_\- Je ne t'ai pas attirée ici pour rien. Nous ne sommes plus dans la nature ici. Dis-moi, belle plante, dans quoi sont plongées tes racines à ton avis ?_  
_\- QUE VEUX-TU DIRE, HUMAIN ? MES RACINES SONT DANS… OH ! CETTE… SENSATION..._  »

Flowey fut soudain agitée de spasmes, ses yeux et sa mâchoire se tordant de douleur et ses lianes originellement d'un vert profond commençant à devenir plus foncées et marron. Elle se débattait, toutes tentacules dehors, mais le mal était fait. Le corps de Flowey, alimenté par ses racines souterraines, était progressivement corrompu par la radioactivité des déchets nucléaires enfouis dans la déchetterie naturelle qu'était devenue la cascade à cause de l'activité humaine. La plante s'empoisonnait à petit feu.

«  _Il est temps d'en finir avec toi, Flowey !_  » cria Manuel, ragaillardi par le succès de son plan.  
Il voulut dégainer son taser avant de se rappeler que la moindre étincelle électrique risquait de signer son arrêt de mort à cause de la conductivité de l'eau. Il se contenta donc d'esquiver les attaques en forme de spasmes d'agonie de Flowey et d'assister à sa lente décomposition. Au fur et à mesure, les âmes vilement absorbées par le monstre quittaient son corps exsangue pour se dissiper dans l'air et retourner à la paix éternelle à laquelle elles aspiraient. Manuel eut l'impression que les âmes volées aux humains raffermissaient son propre **patriotisme** , conférant une dimension presque divine à la mission qu'il s'était fixée.

Tout s'arrêta aussi brutalement que cela avait commencé. Flowey hurlait de douleur à chaque âme qui disparaissait, son corps difforme tombant également en poussière au grand soulagement de Manuel. Et celui-ci se retrouva plongé dans le silence, les eaux tumultueuses se calmèrent, et face à lui ne se trouvait plus qu'une simple fleur à l'aspect inoffensif, aux pétales fanés, sans visage et sans pouvoirs apparents. Ne sachant pas si la fleur restait ou non vivante et dangereuse, et afin de parer à toute éventualité, il s'en débarrassa simplement en l'arrachant de terre puis en découpant proprement chaque pétale avec le tranchant de son taser. Puis il serra la tige et les pétales jaunes dans sa main de fer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que poussière. Et seulement là, il respira calmement et se sentit en sécurité.

En s'éloignant de la cascade et en ressortant de la grotte, Manuel entendit des éclats de voix et des pas lourds et maladroits venant d'un chemin voisin. Il se dissimula dans un recoin sombre et jeta un coup d’œil discret à la masse informe qui s'extirpait maladroitement de la déchetterie. Il peina à en croire ses yeux et à retenir un juron de surprise ; les 4 écologistes étaient comme réunis en une seule entité, en un seul corps. Ils avaient fusionné d'une manière grotesque, probablement causée par la radioactivité qui avait réagi de manière inattendue avec leur **patriotisme** exacerbé…  
Toujours est-il que la créature possédait un nombre indéfini de jambes et de bras (probablement huit mais la pénombre ne permettait pas de s'en assurer clairement), 4 pseudo-têtes et semblait errer sans but dans les couloirs sombres de la grotte. Elle ne remarqua pas Manuel tout comme elle ne semblait pas faire attention à ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Et finit par disparaître hors du champ de vision de Manuel, qui ne se fit pas prier pour prendre la direction exactement opposée d'un pas rapide. Il ne savait pas où il était ni où il allait, mais il savait que tout irait bien tant qu'il suivrait sa bonne étoile… son **patriotisme**.


	5. Et faire s'unir nos voix

****Manuel progressait à tâtons dans les sombres et humides corridors de Waterfall. Il avait depuis belle lurette perdu toute notion du temps et d'orientation mais se laissait guider à la fois par son **patriotisme** et par d'étranges fleurs lumineuses qui brillaient faiblement sur son sillage. Il aurait juré les avoir entendues murmurer son nom, mais plutôt que de s'arrêter pour en avoir le cœur net il continuait coûte que coûte, à la recherche d'une sortie.  
Ses jambes faiblissaient peu à peu, conséquence probable de l'exposition aux matériaux radioactifs qui avaient décimé Flowey. Manuel se sentait faible, sans forces, affamé, sa main qui tenait son taser tremblait. Il espérait juste que d'autres ennemis n'allaient pas apparaître devant lui alors qu'il se trouvait dans cet état.

Alors qu'il pénétrait dans une salle contenant d'autres fleurs et champignons phosphorescents, il se sentit irrésistiblement attiré par ces étranges plantes qui semblaient l'appeler. Manuel, à bout de forces, s'accroupit au milieu des champignons, en découpa un à l'aise de son taser et s'efforça de l'avaler en priant pour qu'il soit comestible. Le goût ne lui évoquait rien de connu ; mais ne sentant rien de dangereux ou repoussant il en entama un deuxième. Puis il entreprit de se relever pour continuer sa route mais fut pris de convulsions quelques secondes plus tard qui le firent s'écrouler tête la première au milieu des fleurs. Fleurs qui, il l'entendit avant de perdre connaissance, prononçaient effectivement son nom, mais aussi un autre, et tant d'autres, qui étaient familiers à ses oreilles…

Le son qui retentissait aux oreilles de Manuel Valls lorsqu'il se réveilla était si insupportable qu'il regretta immédiatement la période bénie de son inconscience. Ce qu'il entendait actuellement dans sa tête était un mélange des pires remix techno jamais produits par l'homme, d'un concert d'aboiements dans un chenil et d'une fin de soirée marquée par la consommation excessive de substances illicites. Probablement les champignons qu'il avait avalé sans retenue, se dit-il. Il était manifestement allongé sur le dos mais ne ressentait plus de douleurs particulières à part celle qui lui vrillait les tympans.  
Il releva légèrement la tête et tenta d'ouvrir un œil pour identifier la source de cette cacophonie et… le referma immédiatement, eut un mouvement de recul et manqua de s'assommer de nouveau en heurtant le sol. Son regard avait croisé celui d'un "animal" hideux et difforme, semblable à un chat mais pourtant si différent. Son faciès et son apparence évoquait un hybride chat-chien-smiley qui aurait absorbé un marteau-piqueur. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ici.

Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, et la créature lui poka la joue et s'exclama :  
«  _sALUT ! chui tEMMIE !_  »  
Elle fourra ensuite dans la bouche bée de Manuel une sorte de céréale à l'aspect douteux en ajoutant : «  _tem flakes ! Manger !_  ». Manuel n'eut pas le temps de résister et engloutit l'aliment tout rond, aliment qui lui sembla étrangement savoureux et remplit son corps d'une nouvelle énergie. Il se redressa en position assise pour scruter les environs et remarqua d'autres créatures semblables progresser vers lui, toutes munies de ces Tem Flakes. La musique retentissait toujours à ses oreilles et les chats dansaient, ou plutôt vibraient, à son rythme.

Manuel se sentait très inconfortable mais profita néanmoins de l'apparente amicalité des créatures pour engloutir leurs denrées jusqu'à avoir recouvré suffisamment de forces pour se lever et tenter de communiquer avec ces étranges félins.  
«  _Je suis Manuel Valls. Merci pour votre hospitalité et pour ce repas, mes chers amis. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer comment continuer ma route ?_  »  
Les Temmie se massèrent autour de lui autour de lui et un concert de voix aiguës lui répondit :  
« _chui tEMMIE !_  
_\- salut !_  
_\- mANUEMMIE_  
_\- hOI_  
_\- je suis temmie, ton meilleur ami !!_  
_\- ton meilleur tEMMIE !!!_  »

Manuel n'y comprenait rien et envisageait de se frayer un chemin dans la masse grandissante à grands coups de 49-3, quand soudain une voix claire retentit au milieu de la meute et fit taire cette cacophonie.  
« _Bienvenue ici étranger, je suis Bob. Pour continuer ta route, il faut franchir la salle contenant les champignons phosphorescents, voici un plan pour t'y repérer. Ensuite, tu devras franchir un gouffre grâce au soutien de L'Oiseau Qui Te Transporte Au Dessus D'un Fossé Disproportionnellement Large (tu peux l'appeler "L'Oiseau", il va comprendre). Ainsi tu retrouveras ta route, étranger. Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à la sortie de notre village. Ensuite, que ton cœur soit pur et ton chemin pavé de fleurs phosphorescentes_. »

Bob fendit la foule et vint se planter avec autorité devant Manuel, qui commençait à se dire que ces Tem Flakes n'étaient peut-être pas exempts de toute responsabilité dans la scène ubuesque à laquelle il venait d'assister. Il reprit rapidement sa contenance pour remercier Bob :  
« _La République te remercie pour ton dévouement, Bob. Dès lors que je sortirai d'ici, je te décernerai la médaille de l'ordre national du mérite et je pourrai même t'offrir un poste haut placé dans mon futur gouvernement en 2017. Quant à vos compatriotes… je vais augmenter le budget de la recherche, ne vous inquiétez pas, on pourra les guérir._  »

Bob eut un sourire énigmatique tant qu'il invitait Manuel à lui emboîter le pas, sous le regard respectueux des Temmie. La musique se dissipait au fur et à mesure des pas qui les éloignaient du village.  
« _Merci, étranger_ , finit par répondre la créature, _mais nous ne recherchons pas les honneurs ici, et encore moins les humains. Vous m'offrez une cage dorée au lieu d'une vie faite de bonheur et de Tem Flakes._  
_\- Et si je me permets d'insister et d'invoquer mes pouvoirs suprêmes ?_ murmura Manuel en caressant imperceptiblement son taser.  
_\- Vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre, monsieur Valls. C'est ici que nos routes se séparent, adieu._  »

Et Bob disparut instantanément. Manuel le chercha tout autour de lui, mais il n'y avait plus âme qui vive à proximité et il ne sentait plus aucun mouvement autour de lui. Impossible également de revenir sur ses pas, les ténèbres ayant englouti le chemin qu'ils avaient suivi. Au moins lui restait-il les précieux conseils de Bob. Il devait croire en l'âme de cette carte. Et en son **patriotisme**. Manuel se mit en marche, et eut tout le loisir de ruminer cette étrange rencontre. Tout en se jurant de ne plus jamais consommer ni de champignons ni de Tem Flakes, il chantonna «  _I got a hangover..._  » en marchant d'un pas décidé dans les ténèbres.

Peu à peu une lumière plus naturelle parvint aux yeux de Manuel, et conformément à la carte de Bob, son chemin s'acheva au bord d'un profond ravin. Se souvenant de ses instructions, il se mit en quête d'un oiseau capable de le transporter au-delà du précipice. Sans succès. Il n'y avait toujours pas âme qui vive autour de lui, alors Manuel, fatigué, s'assit en tailleur et laissa ses pensées dériver tout en chantonnant aléatoirement :  
« _And his name is MANUEL VALLS, papalapaaaaaaaa, papalapaaaaaaaa, est-ce que je shiiiiip, j'sais pas si jeeee shiiiip, tintin tin tin, tin tin tin tintintin, i'm calling out from scatlaaaaaaaand, a pris sa, à la volette, a pris sa, à la volette, a pris sa volééééée, i'm nuuuucleaaaaaar, sauuuuuuuvaaaaaage, toujours la banane, et j'ai embrassé un Temmie… ♫_  
_\- MAIS BON SANG TU VAS LA FERMER TA GUEULE OUI ??_  »

Manuel ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour voir un petit rossignol, visiblement très énervé, lui piailler dessus en fonçant en piqué droit sur son visage. Manuel le bloqua avec le manche de son taser qu'il leva rapidement face à lui ; ce choc eut le mérite de calmer l'oiseau et de permettre à Manuel Valls d'engager un dialogue serein et diplomatique.  
« _Nan mais ça va pas d'attaquer les gens comment ça sans sommation ? La République punira cette violence gratuite et je me ferai un plaisir de mettre moi-même à exécution cette sentence…_  
_\- Attends mais pour QUI tu te prends, humain ? Tu viens d'assassiner la musique 10 fois en 30 secondes et c'est moi le coupable ? Je suis un rossignol, je ne peux supporter ça plus longtemps. En plus tu mets des tierces et des sixtes, ces intervalles païens ça me bousille les esgourdes, j'suis déjà à moitié sourd !_  »

Manuel, choqué de se faire ainsi invectiver par un oiseau, dut cependant reconnaître que ses remarques étaient fondées.  
« _C'est exact, je m'excuse sincèrement et… ooooh mais au fait, ce n'est pas toi qu'on appelle L'Oiseau Qui Te Transporte Au Dessus D'un Fossé Disproportionnellement Large ? Je viens de la part de Bob le Temmie._  
_\- Ce bon vieux Bob a toujours le don de s'entourer de personnes bien peu Charlie. Mais oui c'est moi. Appelle moi juste L'Oiseau._  
_\- Et comment comptes-tu faire pour me porter avec ta taille ?_  
_\- Ca alors, t'as jamais lu Harry Potter toi ? Fumseck le phénix qui porte 4 humains sans effort hors de la Chambre des Secrets ? L'humain a toujours sous-estimé l'oiseau._  
_\- Ah, certes_ , murmura Manuel Valls en se demandant si ce n'étaient pas les Tem Flakes qui le faisaient encore halluciner. _De toute façon je n'ai guère le choix. Est-ce que tu peux me faire traverser ? Je cherche la sortie de ce souterrain, j'ai des affaires urgentes à régler et un pays à gouverner._  
_\- Pas de problème bro. Par contre je te préviens, le trajet est un peu long et on écoutera MA musique._  »

Lorsqu'ils atterrirent enfin, une dizaine d'heures plus tard, Manuel s'écroula sur le sol, les mains plaquées sur les oreilles, criant grâce.  
« _Je t'avais prévenu pourtant_ , railla espièglement le rossignol.  
_\- Oui mais… quand même_ , haleta Manuel. _Pourquoi pendant 10 HEURES la même chose en boucle ?_  
_\- Mais parce que c'est un super son, frère ! Écoute encore une fois ! Ouuuh whatcha sayyyy, oh that you only meant well… ♫_  
_\- NON PITIÉ NON ON EST ARRIVÉS MAINTENANT, NE RECOMMENCE PAS !_ sanglota Manuel.  
_\- Babtou fragile_ , répliqua l'oiseau avec un somptueux dédain. _Moi en tout cas j'me tire, me demande pas pourquoi, j'suis parti sans motif_ , enchaîna-t-il en repartant de l'autre côté du ravin. »

Manuel, prostré sur le sol, patienta longtemps que ses oreilles arrêtent de bourdonner, puis examina son environnement. Des cavernes humides il était passé aux cratères volcaniques. De la lave s'étendait à perte de vue, et il devait emprunter un chemin de pierre qui lui inspirait très peu confiance pour progresser. Il voulut rappeler l'oiseau mais malgré ses nouvelles tentatives de massacre de répertoire musical, il ne vint pas à son secours cette fois-ci.  
Il se mit donc en marche tant bien que mal. Utilisant son taser comme canne autant que comme bouclier protecteur contre les occasionnelles projections de lave, il progressa dans les salles souterraines. Il espérait que son **patriotisme** était ignifugé.

Soudain, Manuel sentit une douleur lancinante dans son dos qui le fit s'écrouler à genoux. Il avait l'horrible sensation que son dos brûlait, et se débarrassa d'un geste rapide de son costard ministériel pour faire face à la chose qui l'avait agressée. Une autre créature indescriptible lui faisait désormais face ; son corps était une sorte de ressort géant qui se terminait par deux pieds qui reposaient sur le sol et de l'autre côté par une "tête" qui n'était qu'un œil gigantesque cerclé de flammes. Pendant que Manuel l'étudiait, épouvanté, jaillit de cet œil une nouvelle gerbe de flammes qui le manqua de très peu. Puis des cordes enflammés jaillirent de son corps et tentèrent de s'enrouler autour de Manuel. Celui-ci se démenait comme il le pouvait avec son taser, mais les langues de feu traversaient ses défenses électriques et menaçaient de carboniser sa chair.

La fuite parut être la seule option qui s'offrait à Manuel, mais la créature utilisait son corps doté de ressorts pour sauter adroitement de pierre en pierre et Manuel fut vite rattrapé puis dépassé par le monstre, qui lui coupait désormais toute retraite. Les deux se trouvaient désormais sur une plate forme en hauteur, et 10 mètres plus bas s'étendait une étendue infinie de lave. Peu désireux de se transformer en torche humaine, Manuel se rua au corps à corps sur le monstre, espérant le bousculer ou le prendre par surprise. Celui-ci l'esquiva en lui bondissant par dessus, et Manuel, emporté par son élan, perdit l'équilibre. Le monstre atterrit sur Manuel avant qu'il ait le temps de se relever, et la force de l'impact projeta l'humain par delà les limites de la plate-forme, le faisant chuter vers une mort certaine…  
… mais il heurta un objet volant non-identifié au lieu de plonger dans la lave. Un oiseau ? Un avion ? Non, c'est JOOOOHN CENAAAAA ! ( _note de l'auteur : désolé._ )

Manuel, miraculé mais choqué, s'agrippa désespérément au dos de la créature qu'il avait heurté. C'était un avion, maquillé, parfumé et sapé comme jamais, qui l'avait réceptionné (volontairement ? Lui seul le sait…) au milieu de sa chute, et qui maintenant l'invectivait d'un ton faussement méprisant :  
« _Dis donc humain, tu pourrais regarder où tu vas ! Im-imbécile !_  »

Puis l'avion prit de la hauteur et effectua force acrobaties apparemment inutiles, Manuel s'accrochant toujours à ses ailes. Il fit une tentative désespérée pour raisonner son sauveur :  
« _Ô, auguste arpenteur des cieux, puisses-tu me pardonner mon apparition bien cavalière. Me permets-tu d'emprunter platoniquement ton corps pour éviter cette zone de dangers, de lave et de turbulences ? En effet, ta vitesse supersonique, ton envergure, et la force de ton gouvernail me seraient bien nécessaires pour me sortir de ces multiples embûches. Puis-je te demander ce service ? Je m'en remets à toi, sublime créature._  
_\- … t srx ?_  
_\- Oui._  
_\- Bon bah let's go ! L'amour est comme l'avion de Twitter, on est bleu de lui juste pour 48 heures... ♫_  
_\- Rassure-moi, on n'a pas 48 heures de trajet ?_ soupira Manuel qui se préparait déjà à un enfer auditif.  
_\- Ça dépend mon chou, où est-ce que je te dépose ?_  
_\- Je dois affronter mon destin et sortir de cet endroit. Amène moi le plus près possible de la sortie._  
_\- Très bien, je suppose que Mettaton et Asgore voudront te dire un petit mot avant que tu sortes… De toute façon je ne pourrai pas t'amener plus loin que le Core._  
_\- Ça tombe bien ! Ce fameux Asgore, je compte également lui sonner les cloches !_  
_\- Are you ready for the best damn ride of your liiiiiife ? Give me a HELL, give me a YEAH !_ hurla l'avion en fendant l'air à une vitesse hallucinante.  
_\- Y'a pas à dire,_ pensa Manuel, _un avion qui veut te pécho c'est bien mieux qu'un jet présidentiel._  »

Après un voyage fort heureusement nettement plus court que le trajet précédent avec L'Oiseau, Manuel descendit du dos de sa resplendissante monture, la câlina du mieux qu'il put (provoquant de douces rougeurs sur ses "joues" ) et s'en fut en direction de la grande et sombre usine qui, selon les dires de l'avion, était le Core du Souterrain, ultime étape avant les appartements d'Asgore. Les derniers adversaires qu'il lui restait à affronter avaient forcément eu vent de sa présence ici et de ses exploits guerriers, mais lui-même ne savait plus que penser ni à quoi s'attendre. Il ne savait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis sa chute dans le Souterrain, et son objectif initial de retrouver les enfants disparus lui paraissait désormais bien lointain et perdu de vue face à toutes les atrocités innommables qu'il avait rencontrées et, pour la plupart, vaincues.

L'entrée du bâtiment n'était en apparence pas gardée. Manuel avait néanmoins la désagréable impression d'être suivi, épié, attendu. Aussitôt qu'il pénétra dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, des projecteurs de multiples couleurs s'activèrent, des boules à facettes brillèrent, des spots de lumière s'allumèrent et de multiples confettis tombèrent du plafond. S'attendant à tout, Manuel resta près du mur à droite de l'entrée, taser activé à la main, et héla «  _Qui va là ?_  » d'une voix forte et claire.

Après quelques secondes d'un lourd silence, les lumières s'éteignirent brusquement et une voix métallique retentit dans toute la pièce :  
« _WELCOME…_  
_\- to the Black Parade ?_ suggéra Manuel à voix basse  
_\- … TO THE METTATON SHOW ! »_  
Toutes les lumières braquées sur le centre de la pièce, là où trônaient une scène et un podium, se rallumèrent. Sous le feu des projecteurs se tenait un robot ; son corps était rectangulaire, il ne possédait pas de membres inférieurs mais deux bras dont l'un tenait un micro dans lequel il venait de déclarer la bienvenue à son spectacle. De nombreuses diodes et boutons se trouvaient sur son corps, et Manuel ne savait pas trop de quel endroit de son corps sortait le son, mais il n'en avait cure. 

Le robot s'adressa à nouveau à lui avec enthousiasme et force :  
« _Je vois que tu es finalement arrivé pour profiter de la grande première de mon show ! Je vais donc commencer avec du lourd, du du du lourd. C'est moi qui prends le mic, c'est toi qui fermes ta gueule ! C'est c'est qui, c'est c'est qui, M E T T A T O N ! C'est c'est qui, c'est c'est qui, M E T T A T O N !_  
_\- Jpp putain_ , jura Manuel en cherchant désespérément une issue du regard.  
_\- Tu préfères ça ?_ enchaîna Mettaton alors qu'un petit air de guitare se faisait entendre en arrière-plan. _IL RÉPONDAIT AU NOM DE METTA, LES MONSTRES DU CORE NE VOULAIENT PAS LE CHER-LA ♫_  
_\- C'est non._  
_\- Oh tiens ça me donne une idée de mashup… Je ferai le tour du monde pour voir à chaque étape si tous les gars du monde veulent bien me cher-la la grappe ♫_  
_\- Diantre, si il rebondit sur tout comme ça on y est encore demain..._  
_\- POUR DEMAIN L'AVENIIIIIIR ♫_   _»_

Manuel Valls, furieux, leva son taser et visa Mettaton, toujours exalté dans son imitation de Louane et lança un puissant éclair qui lui arracha son micro des mains. Puis il monta sur scène d'un bond pour apostropher le robot qui bouillonnait de fureur :  
_« OK c'est bien ton petit spectacle mais à part réciter des chansons du Top 50 avec la voix des Daft Punk, tu fais quoi dans la vie ?_  
_\- Crois-moi, hombre, tu ne veux pas voir ma face sérieuse_ , répliqua Mettaton avec un sourire carnassier.  _»_

Mettaton le chargea alors sans sommation. Manuel Valls était préparé et n'eut qu'à activer son _Champ Électrifié_ pour tenir la carcasse métallique à distance respectable. Puis, réglant son taser pour en faire une épée crépitante d'électricité, il frappa d'un ample mouvement de taille Mettaton… sans effet apparent. Sans se désarmer, Manuel sauta par dessus Mettaton pour éviter une nouvelle charge et aperçut au milieu de son saut, sur le dos du robot, un interrupteur rouge flashy. Ce dernier surprit son regard en se retournant face à lui.  
_«_ _Ah, tu as envie de l'activer, n'est-ce pas ? De toute façon c'est bien ta seule chance. Tes armes humaines ne peuvent rien face à mon corps invulnérable. Alors vas-y Manu, si tu veux m'essayer, c'est pas un problème ♫_   _»_

Ce bait était aussi gros que sa bite, mais Manuel mordit à l'hameçon. Il activa la fonctionnalité _Boomerang_ de son taser et lança un arc électrique qui contourna le robot qui lui faisait face et le frappa violemment dans le dos. Mettaton se figea, de la fumée s'élevant de son corps et obscurcissant totalement la scène et la vision de l'humain, avant de se dissiper et de laisser apparaître, à la place où le robot se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant, une humanoïde dont le visage était beaucoup trop familier à Manuel…  
_«_ _Bonjour, Mettaton pour Cash Investigation, est-ce que je peux vous demander si vous avez obtenu légalement vos pouvoirs de contrôle de la foudre ? Monsieur Valls, répondez, les monstres veulent savoir !_   _»_

Cette voix et cette prose avaient frappé Manuel comme un électrochoc, le tirant brusquement de sa stupeur. Sa contre-attaque fut littéralement fulgurante :  
_«_   _Alors oui je les ai obtenus en BAISANT TA MÈRE !_ rétorqua-il tandis qu'un éclair venu d'on ne sait où frappa son interlocuteur de plein fouet dans une explosion d'étincelles.  
_\- Ici fusée à tour de contrôle…_ murmura faiblement Mettaton, projeté dans les airs sous l'impact.  
_\- Les artistes de rue, cette plaie du monde moderne_ _»_  conclut Manuel en contemplant l'humanoïde parcouru de courants électriques s'écraser sur le sol.

Une porte dissimulée dans un des murs de la salle s'illumina et s'ouvrit alors, accompagnée d'une musique guillerette correspondant visiblement à la réussite d'une quête. Manuel se dirigea prestement vers cette échappatoire, se retourna pour envoyer un baiser de la main et un clin d’œil à la carcasse de Mettaton qui gisait au sol, puis une fois à l'abri loin de la salle de spectacle fit une pause pour tenter de s'extirper de la tête les diaboliques musiques entendues récemment. N'écoutant que son **patriotisme** , Manuel mit une main sur son cœur, l'autre en l'air brandissant fièrement son taser, et entonna alors la Marseillaise d'une voix forte qui devait résonner dans tout le bâtiment. Il sentit les mauvais esprits qui le hantaient tressaillir de peur et la foi envahir de nouveau son organisme. Il avait trouvé son second souffle, il pouvait maintenant s'attaquer à cette dernière montagne qui l'attendait.


	6. Les sommets de l'État

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Dans les épisodes précédents - 
> 
> Manuel Valls touche au but. Son enquête sur la piste des enfants mystérieusement disparus l'a mené dans un étrange Souterrain qu'il a d'abord pensé habité par les membres d'une secte. Les péripéties se sont enchaînées, drapées de mystère et de magie, et Manuel a dû triompher d'adversaires redoutables comme Flowey, Mettaton ou Jean-Luc Mélenchon. Désormais, son intuition et son patriotisme lui indiquent que la dernière bataille est sur le point de se produire dans le Core. Mais qui va-t-il y trouver ?
> 
> (PS : chapitre un peu plus court que les précédents. Ce chapitre sera d'ailleurs l'avant-dernier de la fic !)
> 
> \- Fin du résumé des épisodes précédents -

****Le bâtiment du Core était étrangement désert. Les derniers échos de la bataille de Manuel Valls contre Mettaton et de sa Marseillaise entonnée avec encore plus de ferveur que s'il avait été sur un podium olympique s'étaient depuis longtemps dissipés, et aucun autre bruit n'était parvenu à ses oreilles depuis. Les couloirs sombres succédaient aux couloirs sombres, et les cul-de-sac étaient légion. Manuel éclairait son chemin dans les ténèbres grâce à son taser enclenché sur la position _Lumos Maxima_ , et finit par aboutir sur un ascenseur qui semblait flambant neuf malgré la désaffection apparente des locaux. Son intuition et son **patriotisme** lui dictaient qu'il trouverait toutes ses réponses aux étages supérieurs du bâtiment, aussi l'emprunta-t-il bravement malgré son ascensumophobie. Cet ascenseur symboliserait sa difficile mais inexorable ascension vers les sommets de l’État.

Arrivé au dernier étage, Manuel tonna d'une voix profonde au moment de l'ouverture des portes : «  _Montrez-vous et subissez le courroux de la République !_  » Mais, comme à l'étage précédent, il ne semblait pas y avoir âme qui vive. Toutefois, une légère brise lui parvenait et il lui semblait comme ressentir la présence de végétation, de flore, à cet étage. Priant pour ne pas rencontrer un rejeton démoniaque de Flowey, il avança prudemment pendant de longues minutes, pendant lesquels les murs du bâtiments s'éclaircissaient et l'atmosphère devenait plus lumineuse.

Soudain, après une énième arche ménagée dans un mur en briques, Manuel déboucha sur une immense salle occupée en grande partie par une luxueuse résidence, avec jardin, véranda et piscine. N'en croyant pas ses yeux, il mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'une personne se trouvait dans le jardin, à portée de regard et de voix, le dos tourné vers un massif de fleurs jaunes. Une personne d'une forte corpulence, drapée dans une large cape qui battait légèrement au gré d'un vent qui semblait provenir d'une gigantesque ouverture, semblable à un portail magique, visible au loin derrière la maison. Manuel le sentait, il avait atteint son but, son ultime épreuve. Il bandait ses muscles et son **patriotisme** lorsque soudain la personne se retourna et…

… Manuel aurait reconnu ce visage bouffi et ce sourire plein de bonhomie entre mille. Même à quelque vingt mètres de distance, il n'y avait pas de doute, la personne qui se trouvait face à lui était un homme, et pas n'importe lequel. Celui qui s'était élevé au sommet en même temps que lui, celui qui lui avait fait confiance, celui avec qui il avait affronté vents et marées, celui qui avait été son…

Non. Manuel ne devait pas y penser. Il restait avant tout le dernier obstacle entre lui et le pouvoir suprême. Le seul être qui le dominait hiérarchiquement dans tout le pays. La dernière épine dans son pied. Il ne devait pas…

Mais celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour parler, interrompant ses réflexions et, comme toujours, semblant drainer les velléités offensives de Manuel par sa seule élocution hésitante mais si sincère et innocente :  
«  _Enfin te voilà, mon ami_ , lui dit chaleureusement François Hollande en s'approchant de lui à bras ouverts. _Je ne doutais pas que, au vu de ta fougue et de tes capacités hors du commun, tu finirais par me rejoindre ici. J'ai suivi ton périple à distance, je dois bien admettre que tu m'as impressionné, Manuel._  »

Ce dernier était intérieurement tétanisé mais incapable de faire autre chose que de sourire à son vieil "ami" qui l'accueillait.  
«  _François… C'est bon de voir une tête connue par ici, je suppose. Mais quel est cet endroit ? Pourquoi tu es là ?_  
_\- C'est mon havre de paix, Manuel. Ça, et tant d'autres choses aussi… J'imagine que pendant ton périple, tu as entendu parler d'Asgore ?_  
_\- Oui, on me le présentait comme une sorte de gourou, de boss final des internets…_  
_\- Eh bien, Asgore c'est moi._  »

Manuel dut réprimer un hoquet de stupeur.  
«  _Mais comment…_  
_\- Ou plus précisément, les autres occupants du Souterrain le croient tous. Asgore était leur maître, et j'ai pris sa place de manière, disons, brutale un soir de printemps en 2012. Tu vois où je veux en venir ?… Manifestement pas encore_ , enchaîna Hollande avec un petit sourire.   
_Mais lorsque j'ai vaincu cet Asgore_ , reprit-il, _j'ai senti un flot irrépressible parcourir mon corps, et je fus envahi d'une sensation bizarre, une sorte de…_  
_\- patriotisme_ , termina Valls instinctivement.  
_\- Exactement._  »

Manuel ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que la personne face à lui semblait plus confiante et assurée que le François Hollande qu'il connaissait. Comme si, effectivement, le patriotisme courait en ses veines comme en celles de Manuel, peut-être de manière plus pure encore.  
«  _Et donc, pourquoi cet endroit ?_ demanda Manuel, intrigué.  
_\- Crois-le ou non, la sortie de ce Souterrain, celle par laquelle je suis arrivé, est dans le palais de l'Elysée ! Une porte secrète activée par un levier masqué au dessus de la cheminée de la 3ème chambre de la suite présidentielle. Quand j'ai vu cette porte secrète, j'ai voulu appeler Sarko pour savoir s'il avait des infos puis je me suis dit qu'il était trop petit pour avoir atteint l'entrée secrète, ce boloss. Mais du coup, je me trompais, car c'est bien lui qui m'y attendait à l'intérieur… J'y suis donc entré le soir de mon élection, et j'en ai délogé l'ancien occupant des lieux._  
_\- Donc cet Asgore était…_  
_\- Oui, en effet. Je n'ai fait que reprendre son costume et sa place._  »

Après un silence pour laisser à son Premier Ministre le temps de digérer l'information, il enchaîna :  
«  _Tu sais Manu, mes fameuses escapades en scooter c'était pas pour Julie Gayet, c'était pour venir ici._  
_\- Putain t'es con François_ , répliqua Manuel sans pouvoir réprimer un sourire.  
_\- Que veux-tu, le patriotisme ça monte à la tête, tu connais les bails frère._  
_\- Mais du coup, si le dernier occupant de ce lieu était Sarkozy, alors avant lui il y avait…_  
_\- Ah justement, c'est là où je voulais en venir ! J'ai mené mon enquête, tu t'en doutes bien, et l'origine de ce lieu semble remonter à la nuit des temps… enfin, pour être plus précis, à Valéry Giscard d'Estaing._  
_\- Ah ouais, c'est carrément la nuit des temps j'avoue_  », constata Manuel.

Hollande reprit :  
«  _Tu t'es jamais demandé comment ce vieux croulant de 90 piges faisait pour être encore présent dans le paysage politique ?_  
_\- Je sais pas, il suce ? Enfin, je veux dire, comme nous tous…_  
_\- Certes_ , concéda Hollande, mais pas que. _Ce lieu, c'est sa base secrète, sa fontaine de jouvence. Il y a mené des expériences indescriptibles pour se rapprocher de la vie éternelle, d'où sa longévité exceptionnelle, qui n'est pas prête de s'arrêter._  
_\- Eh ben… ça me coupe le sifflet. On va avoir de quoi parler à la prochaine séance au Parlement Européen, c'est moi qui te le dis._  
_\- Et donc il semblerait qu'après le septennat de Giscard, le Souterrain soit quelque peu tombé dans l'oubli jusqu'à l'avènement puis la chute de mon regretté prédécesseur. Bien que j'aie la certitude que François Mitterrand ait connu cet endroit_ , poursuivit Hollande, une légère rougeur lui montant aux joues.  
_\- Mais, François, pourquoi tous ces monstres ? Des expériences scientifiques ?_  
_\- Certains, peut-être. Mais le Souterrain est surtout parsemé d'illusions et de magie que Giscard a créé. Ici, Manuel, je ne dois normalement apparaître que sous le visage d'Asgore. Regarde…_  »

Manuel recula d'un pas tandis que le visage de son interlocuteur se modifiait et se transformait en une créature à l'apparence d'un bouc, coiffée d'une couronne et doté de cornes, de favoris et d'un bouc ( _note de l'auteur : un bouc_ _avec_ _un bouc, cocasse n'est-ce pas?_ ).  
«  _Ces illusions… Tu en as d'ailleurs rencontré quelques unes en chemin, Manuel. La majorité de ceux que tu as croisés ici étaient en réalité de vraies personnes, mais sous les apparences les plus improbables._  
_Tu vois Toriel ?_ reprit Hollande. _Elle habite ici depuis plus de 20 ans déjà. J'ai découvert sa véritable identité au moment où on…_ *tousse* _bref, j'ai découvert sa véritable identité. C'est ce petit filou de Mitterrand qui l'avait planquée ici après le scandale public de 1994…_  »

Manuel Valls tomba des nues.  
«  _Mazarine ? Mazette…_  
_\- Eh oui. La base secrète des chefs de l’État français, je te dis. Ici elle était à l'abri de tout battage médiatique. Invisible aux yeux du monde. Parfait pour une fille naturelle d'un important personnage ! Et Undyne, tu as une idée ? Petit indice, c'est moi qui l'ai exilée ici cette fois._  
_\- Ca alors François, t'as eu un bâtard avec Ségolène ? Ou alors c'est Ségolène ? Hargneuse comme elle était, ça m'étonnerait qu'à moitié._  
_\- Oh non, à la fois bien pire et bien mieux que Ségo. Tu sais, celle qu'on a viré de chez nous il y a 6 mois à cause de cette fumisterie d'état d'urgence… Elle s'est vite acclimatée à l'atmosphère de ce lieu en tout cas._  
_\- Christiane Taubira ! Putain François, elle a failli me buter en plus !_  »

François n'était pas navré le moins du monde. Il répliqua :  
«  _Ah ben en même temps vu comme tu l'avais traitée à la surface il fallait pas t'attendre à un accueil en grande pompe. Et Mettaton, tu t'en es rendu compte je suppose._  
_\- Bien évidemment, Elise Lucet, impossible de la rater ! Rien que de me rappeler de sa voix, j'en ai des frissons…_  
_\- Moi aussi Manu. Mais il semblerait que depuis quelques mois, l'âme de David Bowie la possède quelque peu, d'où sa tendance à faire le show de manière un peu fab…_  
_\- Un peu débile ouais. Son répertoire musical s'est beaucoup appauvri en tout cas_ , constata Valls en repensant à Louane et Maître Gims.  
_\- Bref, toujours est-il que nous ne sommes pas les seuls êtres vivants ici, loin de là._  »

Manuel marqua une pause pour assimiler ces informations, et se demanda silencieusement qui était Flowey. Probablement pas une seule personne, vu la taille et la puissance de la bestiole. Faisant part de ses réflexions à François, celui-ci n'avait guère que des théories à lui proposer, n'ayant pas percé ce mystère ni même rencontré Flowey en personne. Il pensait que la plante démoniaque n'était qu'un effet collatéral des expériences perfides de Giscard, voire simplement la personnification de l'avidité et du système politique qui dévore les âmes de ceux qui y entrent et y succombent. Ceci donna matière à réflexion à François et à Manuel, avant que celui-ci ne reprenne soudainement la parole :

«  _Et les enfants, François ! Ces enfants enlevés ! C'est leur piste que je suivais au départ ! C'est aussi ton œuvre, ou celle de Giscard, qui ?_  
_\- Eh bien, Manuel_ , répondit François en souriant avec fierté, ces enfants, _tu les as en réalité déjà rencontrés aussi. Ils font partie d'un tout nouveau programme secret de formation auprès des plus jeunes lancé par mes soins, dans le but de les plonger dans le bain de la classe politique le plus tôt possible. Ils sont triés sur le volet et les plus prometteurs t'ont même aidé dans ta quête. Te souviens-tu du_ Tsunderplane _, de_ Bob _ou de l'_ Oiseau _? Ce sont trois de nos plus talentueuses recrues, qui se sont d'ailleurs parfaitement acquittées de leur tâche._  
_\- Ça alors François, comment tu as fait tout ça sans que j'en aie connaissance ? Mais je comprends mieux ce que tu foutais de tes journées pendant que moi j'affrontais les hordes de manifestants communistes de la Nuit Toujours Debout là… C'était vraiment la priorité numéro 1 du Chef de l’État, transformer des gosses en oiseaux transporteurs ?_  
_\- Non. Mais c'était cool, et au moins ils sont pas au chômage. Et avoue, t'as pris ton pied sur le Tsunderplane._  
_\- Moins que toi avec Toriel visiblement._  »

François baissa les yeux en rougissant et riant. Il avait toujours été puéril voire juvénile lorsqu'il abordait ce genre de sujets. Le charisme, la prestance et le **patriotisme** de la fonction présidentielle ne suffisaient manifestement pas à masquer toutes ses insécurités. «  _Le pauvre_  », pensa Manuel Valls, en pensant à sa propre quantité de maîtresses et autres crushs platoniques qu'il assumait sans honte. Il laissa un peu de temps à son Président pour qu'il retrouve sa contenance, et celui-ci enchaîna :

«  _En tout cas, Manuel, l'heure est grave. Tu as certes triomphé glorieusement de tous les périls sur ta route, mais tu avais ouvert la boîte de Pandore en trouvant l'entrée du mont Ebott et en pénétrant ici. Trop de monde a pu y pénétrer, trop de civils et trop de potentielles menaces pour nous ; et même si peu en ont réchappé, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici._  
_\- C'est vrai. Mais je ne pensais pas lever un tel lièvre en suivant cette piste, et j'ai encore du mal à croire en ton récit. Que pouvons-nous faire, réduire au silence les gêneurs ?_ menaça Manuel en caressant son taser à sa ceinture.  
_\- Il est trop tard et c'est bien trop risqué. Nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre d'entreposer ici tant de secrets à la portée du moindre fouineur. Nous n'avons pas le choix, il nous faut éradiquer cet endroit et ces vestiges du passé._  
_\- Et comment faire ça ?_  
_\- La barrière magique que tu vois derrière la maison. Si nous la franchissons en possession d'un nombre suffisant d'âmes, nous aurons assez de force pour repasser définitivement de l'autre côté et laisser ce monde s'écrouler sur lui-même. Mais pour cela…_  
_\- Pour cela vous devrez me passer sur le corps, socialistes_  », intervint une voix profonde émanant d'une silhouette encapuchonnée qui venait d'émerger de la maison derrière eux.


	7. Stronger than you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'ultime confrontation qui marque la fin du périple de Manuel Valls dans le Souterrain. Il vient juste de retrouver François Hollande qui lui a exposé ses machinations, mais parviendront-ils à ressortir en un seul morceau de ce dernier combat contre une vieille connaissance ?

Manuel et François se retournèrent d'un bloc au son de la voix menaçante qui venait de retenir dans la salle. Manuel sut à qui elle appartenait avant même d'effectuer le contact visuel, et un frisson glacé le parcourut alors que ses yeux croisaient les pupilles bleu acier de leur ultime adversaire.  
«  _Sans…_ murmura-t-il, les dents serrées.  
\- _Giscard !_ s'exclama Hollande, choqué.  
\- _Alors infidèles, on s'en va sans dire au revoir ?_  », les apostropha le squelette d'un ton badin tout en s'approchant d'eux.  
François, le front en sueur, tourna vivement la tête vers Manuel au moment où celui-ci faisait de même.  
«  _Tu l'as déjà rencontré ? C'est…_ lui _._  
_\- Oui_  », répondit Manuel en se remémorant de l'affrontement douloureux durant lequel Toriel lui avait sauvé la vie.

Giscard, toujours sous l'apparence de Sans, se planta cinq mètres devant eux et reprit la parole :  
«  _Alors comme ça vous pensiez pouvoir détruire d'un seul coup tout ce sur quoi j’œuvre depuis plus de trente ans ? Pauvres idiots. Qui êtes vous, une nouvelle génération de politiciens véreux ? De mon temps, avec une cote de popularité pareille, j'aurais préféré démissionner avant de me faire humilier plus longtemps. Mais vous, vous êtes là depuis bientôt cinq ans, envers et contre tout. Quel incroyable dévouement… ou masochisme ? Rassurez-vous néanmoins, je vais mettre fin ici et maintenant à votre souffrance quinquennale en la remplaçant par une éternité à mon service ! Manuel, tu aurais dû te douter, l'autre jour, que tu n'avais gagné qu'un sursis… Viens mettre ton **patriotisme** à l'épreuve de mon immortalité !_  
_\- En effet le temps n'est plus aux palabres, vieux croûton !_ répliqua Hollande d'une voix chevrotante. _Cette fois-ci, j'ai assez d'informations sur toi pour te faire chuter et sauver mon quinquennat. C'est la fin, Giscard. Et pourtant, j'aurais trop aimé que tu m'aimes, Mademoiselle Valéry…_  
_\- Quoi ?_ lança le squelette après un silence gêné.  
\- _PEU IMPORTE_ , rugit Manuel, réglant son taser sur _Thème d'entrée de John Cena_. _YOUR TIME IS UP, OUR TIME IS NOW_! »

Manuel se jeta frontalement à l'attaque de Sans, qui se contenta d'esquisser un petit sourire. Il leva la main avant que Manuel put abattre son arme (dont laquelle s'échappaient toujours des notes de musique), et un rayon d'énergie pure en jaillit, arrachant le taser de la main du Premier Ministre et son bras du reste de son corps. Sans même laisser le temps à son adversaire de tomber à genoux, Giscard fit surgir autour d'eux une nuée d'os qui empalèrent littéralement Hollande au moment où il volait au secours de son ami. Manuel, accroupi et hurlant de douleur, leva la tête pour voir les yeux du squelette luire de cette terrible lumière bleue. La terre trembla et d'autres os jaillirent aux pieds de Manuel, qui ne pouvait les esquiver. Cloué au sol, la vie quittant lentement son corps, la voix de Sans lui parvenait faiblement aux oreilles : «  _Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi les combattants n'utilisent pas leur meilleure attaque au début du combat… Peu importe, désormais tu es à ma merci Manuel. Rejoins-moi, ou tu vas passer un mauvais moment..._  »

Et une onde sans pareille de **patriotisme** parcourut le corps exsangue du Premier Ministre, une onde qui contrebalançait tout ce que Giscard lui avait fait subir, balayait discours et blessures, et enveloppait son âme d'une chaleur nouvelle… Et soudain, Manuel était debout, retapé, remis sur pied, droit sur ses guiboles, ressuscité. Avec un François Hollande à ses côtés qui semblait se demander ce qui venait d'arriver. Une ombre passa une fraction de seconde sur l'oeil bleu de Giscard.  
«  _Quelle puissance, le **patriotisme** sur le net._  », commenta-t-il laconiquement avant de relancer son assaut.

Manuel avait beau s'y attendre, Giscard était diablement rapide. S'ils arrivèrent à éviter le premier rayon d'énergie, la pluie d'os fut fatale à Hollande qui se jeta devant Manuel pour lui faire un rempart de son corps douillet. Manuel, taser levé au-dessus de sa tête, contre-attaqua d'un vicieux coup de taille que Giscard esquiva sans effort apparent.  
«  _Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais me laisser cogner dessus sans esquiver ? Manuel, où est passée ta subtilité..._  »  
Sans _repoussa_ Manuel d'un geste désinvolte, le projetant droit dans une barrière d'os qu'il venait juste de matérialiser. Impuissant, celui-ci sentit la vie s'échapper par la multitude de trous qui perçait son corps…

… avant de réapparaître en un clin d'oeil devant Giscard comme si rien ne s'était passé. Giscard qui semblait imperturbable, et qui reprit son attaque pour la troisième fois. Cette fois-ci, les deux socialistes parvinrent à échapper à ce premier assaut rageur, et prirent un instant pour souffler. Le sol était jonché d'os, et fumant à cause des impacts des lasers tout autour d'eux. Giscard n'était pas là pour plaisanter. Hollande, tremblant sur ses jambes, s'adressa à son ami :  
«  _Manuel, tu sais ce qui se passe ? J'ai l'impression de revivre la même scène, et ma mort, en boucle…_  
_\- Ça, François, c'est la raison pour laquelle on ne peut pas perdre ce combat. Pas si nous nous battons pour la France !_  
_\- Laisse-moi rire Manuel_ , l'interrompit Giscard, _tu penses vraiment que la Mère Patrie te choisira face à moi ? Vous n'avez pas le monopole du **patriotisme**  !_ »

Giscard matérialisa entre ses doigts un drapeau français et se rua à l'assaut de Manuel. François rompit le combat et essaya d'entrer dans la maison pour chercher une arme, mais trouva sur sa route un laser lancé d'un revers de main par Sans qui le transperça de part en part. S'engagea ensuite un ardent mais bref duel d'escrime entre le drapeau de Giscard et le taser de Manuel ; duel qui se termina brutalement quand l'ancien président ~~utilisa la Force~~ arracha magiquement le taser des mains de son adversaire et découpa son corps en quatre d'un ample mouvement des deux armes. Avant même que Manuel ait le temps de hurler et son corps de toucher le sol, il se sentit repartir en arrière, et se retrouva debout aux côtés de François pour la quatrième fois face à un Giscard toujours aussi déterminé.

Et le combat s'engagea de nouveau. Giscard toujours à l'attaque, et Manuel qui, malgré ses efforts, ne pouvait pas le toucher. Après quelques passes et esquives, le Premier Ministre l'apostropha :  
«  _Tu ne briseras pas ma volonté, tu ne briseras pas mon **patriotisme** , aussi fort que tu sois, Giscard._  
_\- Alors nous resterons là pour toujours. Vas-y et essaie de me toucher si tu t'en sens capable._  »  
Manuel ne se fit pas prier, activa son taser sur _Boule Elek_ et effectua un tir de barrage en direction de Giscard. Les projectiles explosèrent dans un nuage de fumée… et Giscard réapparut derrière lui, son drapeau à la main qui bientôt transperçait sa gorge de part en part. Manuel jura faiblement entre ses lèvres couvertes de sang et s'écroula comme une masse avant de se relever, l'âme pleine de colère et de lassitude.

Ce petit manège se poursuivit tant et si bien que Manuel perdit toute notion du temps. La flamme de son **patriotisme** vacillait parfois comme une bougie au cœur d'une tempête, mais ne s'éteignait jamais. Il pliait sans rompre. A ses côtés, François faisait de son mieux à la fois pour harceler Giscard pendant leurs joutes armées et pour lui insuffler du **patriotisme** quand Manuel menaçait de s'effondrer.

Au bout d'un nombre incalculable d'assauts face à un Giscard toujours aussi implacable, celui-ci rompit brusquement le combat, toisa ses deux adversaires hors d'haleine, reprit son souffle et leur dit :  
«  _Écoutez… Il est inutile d'en arriver là. Nous pouvons œuvrer dans l'intérêt commun, pour notre Nation. Nous pouvons être alliés. Nous pouvons vivre perpétuellement ici. Toi, François ! Ne désires-tu pas vivre ici pour toujours avec tout le monde, avec Toriel, avec… Manuel ?_  
_\- Tes… tes combines ne fonctionneront pas, Giscard_ , balbutia François, rougissant.  
\- _Je ne te parle pas de combines, François, mais de continuer notre vie en harmonie ici-bas, comme nous faisons depuis 4 ans. Après tout, quel intérêt as-tu à vouloir tout changer ? Continuons nos recherches ensemble, et elles nous mèneront facilement vers le pouvoir. Regarde toute la puissance que j'ai pu obtenir en quelques années… Construisons ensemble au lieu de tout détruire._  
Manuel savait qu'ils ne pourraient supporter cette confrontation beaucoup plus longtemps. L'offre de Giscard lui semblait être la seule échappatoire, son pouvoir était trop grand…  
\- _Très bien, vieil homme_ , répondit finalement Manuel d'un ton hésitant. _Restons-en là, épargnons-nous plus d'effusions de sang, poursuit-il en rengainant son taser et en faisant un pas vers Giscard._  
_\- Enfin vous devenez raisonnables, mes amis ! Scellons cet accord par une étreinte… mortelle._  »

Rapide comme l'éclair, Giscard bondit sur Manuel et s'empara de son taser. Il le dégaina et décapita François Hollande d'un revers avant de revenir planter la lame électrique droit dans le cœur de Manuel, abasourdi et sans défense. «  _Get dunked on_  », lui murmura l'ancien Président alors qu'il sombrait de nouveau. «  _Vous vous joindrez à moi, mais je vous veux plus morts que vifs..._  »  
Cette fois-ci, Manuel sentit son esprit s'égarer dans les limbes. Cette ultime attaque, cette trahison de Giscard et ses derniers mots résonnèrent longtemps dans sa tête… N'avait-il pas raison ? Y avait-il une autre issue ? Était-il possible de triompher ? Était-il souhaitable de triompher ? Toutes ces questions hantèrent son esprit pendant ce qui pouvait être une fraction de seconde ou plusieurs heures, puis la lueur au fond de son âme se remit à briller. Il était Manuel Valls. Il était l'élu. Il était l'andalou originel. Il était celui qui allait ramener l'équilibre à la Patrie. Et l'équilibre passait par Giscard. Passerait sur Giscard. Le train de l'évolution allait le dépasser. Ou mieux, lui rouler dessus. Et le conducteur, ça serait lui. Tout était à portée de sa main. En 2017. Il devait le faire. Il le ferait. Mais avant cela… Il restait une dernière montagne à franchir.

Manuel ouvrit les yeux, une lueur de folie dans le regard, et avant de déclencher de nouveau le combat avec son formidable adversaire, lui cracha ces mots à la figure :  
«  _Tue-moi encore, je sais que tu le peux. Mais au fond tu sais que la fin est inévitable._  
_\- Je sais de quoi tu es fait, Manuel. Mais je pense être plus fort que toi._  »  
Et la joute reprit. Giscard semblait infatigable et toujours intouchable ; et cette fois-ci il ne retenait plus ses coups. Les attaques pleuvaient en tir nourri sur les socialistes, qui n'avaient bien souvent que leur **patriotisme** à opposer à ce déchaînement de lasers, d'os effilés et de magie. Mais Manuel Valls ne cédait pas. Ne céderait pas. Petit à petit, il gagnait du terrain, il gagnait du temps, forçait Giscard à une attaque supplémentaire, à une esquive supplémentaire, le poussait dans ses retranchements. Du moins le croyait-il, car le squelette conservait un visage imperturbable. Son arsenal de coups semblait infini.

Mais Manuel sentait une force croître en lui. La force qu'il avait acquise en absorbant les âmes possédées par Flowey. Cette force à laquelle s'ajoutaient les souvenirs des compagnons croisés en chemin. A laquelle s'ajoutait son ami François, toujours à ses côtés. Sa résolution était si forte, et il ne pouvait de toute façon pas faire machine arrière. Tous ces gens qui croyaient en lui. Et surtout, lui-même qui croyait en lui, au-delà de l'érosion du temps et de l'implacable pression de la mort. Alors il se battait. Et Giscard répondait. Conviction contre conviction. Droite contre gauche. Immortalité contre **patriotisme**.

Manuel esquiva par une roulade avant une nouvelle pluie d'os acérés, et dans le mouvement essaya de balayer les jambes de Giscard d'un coup de taser. Celui-ci le vit venir et sauta dans les airs, atterrissant juste derrière Hollande dont il bloqua le coup de pied rotatif d'une main avant de le projeter sur Manuel qui se relevait. Les deux socialistes se retrouvèrent allongés l'un sur l'autre, leurs regards se croisant une fraction de seconde avant qu'une stalagmite osseuse les traverse de part en part et les fige dans cette position…  
… mais lorsque Manuel se releva, une détermination nouvelle l'animait. Quelque chose dans les yeux de François l'avait troublé. Il ne se battait plus uniquement pour lui-même ou pour sa partie. Il y avait autre chose. Et la perspective que Giscard lui enlève cette chose le plongeait dans une rage folle.

Manuel repartit au combat de plus belle, Hollande le suivant comme l'ombre de son iench. Il esquivait désormais la majorité des attaques de Giscard à l'instinct, et forçait celui-ci à encore plus de prouesses défensives pour esquiver la pluie d'attaques qui venait de son taser. Tel un Jedi, Manuel laissait le **patriotisme** guider son taser et arrêter en vol les os lancés par Giscard. Celui-ci lança soudain un déchaînement de magie qui sépara François et Manuel et essaya de les projeter vers des nuées d'os qui volaient tout autour d'eux. Mais même ce maelstrom était impuissant à heurter la nouvelle résolution de Valls, qui enveloppa Hollande d'un dôme électrique protecteur avant de se ruer sur Giscard, le forçant à cesser son assaut pour se défendre.

Soudain, Giscard hurla. Un hurlement accompagné d'une onde de choc surpuissante qui envoya les socialistes bouler sur une dizaine de mètres. Manuel se plaça dans une posture défensive, taser réglé sur _Champ Électrifié_ pour parer d'éventuels projectiles. Hollande gémissait derrière lui, blessé plus gravement. Giscard, pantelant, s'adressa à Manuel en pointant son drapeau tricolore sur lui :  
«  _Fini de jouer, Manu ! Tu ne survivras pas à mon ultime attaque, ni la première fois, ni la centième fois, ni jamais ! Vois de qui était et qui sera toujours le plus grand Chef d’État !_  »  
Il brandit son drapeau au-dessus de sa tête et s'exclama d'une voix profonde : «  _QUARANTE-NEUF TROIS !_  »

La terre trembla et des arcs crépitants d'énergie parcoururent le drapeau de Giscard. Manuel essaya d'utiliser son taser pour relever le défi lancé par Giscard, mais alors qu'il brandissait son arme pour invoquer sa propre puissance anti-démocratique, l'ancien président le paralysa d'un geste de la main.  
«  _Pas si vite Manu_ , susurra-t-il au milieu des torrents d'énergie qui parcouraient son corps. _D'abord, regarde et apprends._  »  
Giscard généra une nuée de haches osseuses bleu-blanc-rouge qui fondaient sur lui à une vitesse affolante, et Manuel sentit au dernier moment sa mobilité revenir pour esquiver les attaques. Son taser en revanche était pour l'instant hors d'usage, parasité par l'énergie patriotique émise par Giscard. Hollande s'était mis in extremis à l'abri derrière une excroissance rocheuse créée par les attaques sans merci assénées pendant ce duel. Manuel était seul face à Giscard et face à son destin.

L'ancien président semblait avoir perdu tout contrôle et toute retenue. Les attaques pleuvaient sans discontinuer, les lasers succédant aux rangées d'os succédant aux assauts magiques succédant à des coups de drapeau au corps à corps. Valls bondissait à l'instinct pour contrer ses assauts, espérant que l'énergie de Giscard n'était pas infinie. Sentant une petite ouverture et mû par son **patriotisme** , il anticipa un mouvement de Giscard pour attraper son drapeau au vol et lui arracher des mains. Manuel allait passer à l'attaque avec sa nouvelle arme lorsque l'oeil bleu de Giscard flamboya et le drapeau explosa en des milliers d'échardes osseuses qui entaillèrent Manuel de toutes parts. Il tituba, son propre sang l'aveuglant, alors que Giscard générait un nouveau drapeau avant de se jeter sur lui pour porter le coup de grâce. Manuel ferma les yeux…

… et les rouvrit en sentant un choc électrique violent et le hurlement de dépit du squelette. François avait bondi d'on ne sait où, saisi et activé instinctivement le taser et avait pulvérisé le drapeau de Giscard avec. Celui-ci reculait désormais, pris au dépourvu, tandis qu'Hollande marchait d'un pas résolu vers Giscard.  
«  _Comment… comment peux-tu avoir ce **patriotisme**  ? J'ai brisé ton ami. Je vous ai brisés tant de fois. C'est moi le président. C'EST MOI LE PRÉSIDENT !_ hurla Giscard avec l'énergie du désespoir.  
\- _J'aime la France et j'aime les français_ , répondit simplement Hollande. _Et le saucisson. Tu ne pourras jamais comprendre ce que ressent un corrézien, et c'est ça qui causera ta perte. Adieu._  
_\- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! JE N'EN AI PAS ENCORE FINI AVEC VOUS !_  »

Giscard leva les deux mains et un véritable torrent d'énergie magique s'échappa de ses doigts pour venir heurter François. Celui-ci, taser levé droit devant lui, s'arc-boutait pour résister. Manuel assistait à ce spectacle, les yeux ronds, fier de ce qu'accomplissait François et choqué de le voir développer une telle force morale alors que lui, Valls, avait été vaincu.  
Giscard rompit son attaque, se téléporta au-dessus d'Hollande et lui lança d'autres projectiles. Le socialiste esquivait avec fluidité, faisant corps avec son arme qui semblait le guider. François se projeta vers le haut et fendit l'air de son taser, frôlant Giscard de si près que ses vêtements en furent roussis. Les deux combattants atterrirent lourdement sur le sol, et chacun se rua à l'assaut de l'autre sans un instant de pause.

Au plus fort du corps à corps opposant les deux présidents, Manuel sentit la voix de François résonner dans sa tête : «  _J'ai besoin d'une diversion, Manu, sa garde est impossible à briser_  ». Rassemblant son courage et son **patriotisme** , Manuel se déplaça légèrement hors de l'angle de vision de Giscard alors que celui-ci intensifiait ses coups qui faisaient désormais littéralement exploser le sol autour d'eux. Ça sentait la fin, l'ancien président mettait toutes ses forces dans la bataille.

Alors que Manuel s'approchait aussi furtivement que possible de Giscard, celui-ci se retourna vers lui et un sourire carnassier déforma son visage squelettique. Il fit un geste pour se téléporter juste derrière Manuel, sans doute pour l'achever ou le prendre en otage, mais celui-ci s'y attendait. Au moment où Sans refermait ses doigts autour de son cou, Manuel lança sa jambe en arrière et elle atteint précisément sa cible entre les deux jambes du squelette : _l'ecto-teub_ de Giscard. Il sentit les tissus se tordre et se briser sous son magistral coup de pied, et Giscard se plier en deux sous la douleur. Puis il roula prestement hors d'atteinte tandis qu'il hurlait à l'attention de François : «  _MAINTENANT !_  »

En une fraction de seconde, Hollande fut auprès d'un Giscard hoquetant et à genoux, qui semblait à peine les voir tant sa douleur était atroce. François, après un léger regard de connivence à Manuel, murmura à l'absence d'oreille du président vaincu «  _The socialistes send their regards._  » avant de le décapiter proprement avec son épée électrique. Le crâne de Sans roula sur le sol, et la lueur bleue persista quelques secondes dans ses yeux avant de s'éteindre, ils l'espéraient, définitivement. Puis, après un long silence étrangement calme, Manuel, épuisé, contusionné et blessé, soupira de soulagement, ferma les yeux et s'évanouit alors que François s'approchait de lui tout sourire.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Manuel était allongé dans un lit douillet, probablement dans la maison proche du champ de bataille, et il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Mieux encore, une douce odeur de caramel et de cannelle lui parvenait aux narines, et cette senteur plus que tout autre était celle qui lui redonnait le mieux son énergie. Après quelques minutes, il finit par se lever, suivit l'odeur paradisiaque pour retrouver François dans la cuisine qui venait de faire sortir du four une copieuse tarte caramel/cannelle. A l'entrée de Manuel, le président se retourna et sourit :  
«  _J'ai pensé qu'un petit remontant te ferait du bien. Cette recette me vient de Toriel, elle fait les tartes les plus délicieuses de tout le Souterrain, quand elle ne met pas d'escargots dedans. C'est délicieux._  
_\- Merci François. Tu as été formidable tout à l'heure et tu continues de l'être. Un vrai chef d’État, sur le terrain et en coulisses._  
_\- Tu me flattes, Manuel. Tu as fait tout le boulot depuis le début._  
_\- Mais sans toi je n'aurais pas pu battre ce salaud de Giscard._  
_\- Moi non plus._  »  
Les deux restèrent ensuite dans un silence confortable, à manger des parts de tarte jusqu'à ce que leur appétit soit comblé. Étrangement, Manuel fut celui qui en mangea le plus. «  _C'est parce que ça manque de saucisson tout ça._  » commenta laconiquement le président, légèrement boudeur.

Puis, soudainement, il fut temps de partir. Les affaires urgentes de la surface avaient été laissées en plan depuis déjà trop longtemps, un pays était à gouverner et une élection à gagner. L'ennemi intérieur avait été éliminé, il restait aux deux socialistes et à leur équipe de communication de capitaliser sur cet événement pour faire grimper de nouveau leur cote de popularité ; chose qui s'avérera nécessaire pour rester dans la course à la présidentielle. Mais ceci est une autre histoire…

Utilisant les âmes captées par Manuel au cours de ses diverses aventures dans le Souterrain, la barrière fut franchie, puis scellée à jamais par François. C'est sans regret mais avec le sourire qu'ils franchirent ensemble la porte les ramenant à l'Elysée, et ils débouchèrent dans la suite présidentielle. Ils firent quelques pas, se réhabituant à ces lieux plus humains, et François se retourna vers son ami, une lueur tranquille dans le regard :  
«  _Alors ?_  
_\- Alors, on danse !_  
_\- Je dirais même plus, on valse !_ ;) »

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, c'est la FIN des palpitantes aventures de notre bien-aimé Premier Ministre, qui sort vainqueur de son immersion dans l'univers d'Undertale, après de multiples rebondissements.  
> J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu (c'était extrêmement drôle à écrire en tout cas), n'hésitez pas à commenter ou partager le cas échéant. Et à jouer à Undertale si ce n'est pas déjà fait !


End file.
